Super Junior Letter's
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: Pingin ngirim surat untuk Super Junior? Silahkan kirim disini. Kyumin chap.
1. Prolog

Tittle :: Super Junior Letter

Main cast :: all Super Junior

Annyeong.. Mi datang kembali dengan fict baru. fict ini muncul setelah Mi nulis2 surat nggak jelas buat Yesung oppa. akhirnya, Mi ff aja deh. hehehe.. ^^

Mi pikir pasti nggak cuma Mi aja yang pernah bikin surat untuk oppadeul Suju, readers pasti juga pernah. jadi, Mi ngajak readers untuk menulis surat pada oppadeul suju yang Insyaallah bakal dibales sama Suju oppa. tapi sebelumnya baca dulu fict ini ya ^^

HAPPY READING ^_^

**SUPER JUNIOR LETTER'S**

**PROLOG**

Author Pov

Suatu hari yang amburadul di dorm Super Junior. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi. Diruang Tv, terlihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang serius battle game. Mumpung libur, begitulah pendapat uri Kyuhyun. Tentu saja pertandingan akan lebih seru jika ada pendukungnya. Dipihak Kyuhyun, para seme (Kangin, Hangeng, Siwon) sibuk berteriak ricuh menyemangati magnae setan mereka *ditampol Kyuhyun*. Sedang di pihak Kibum, para uke (Sungmin, Leeteuk, Heechul) mendukung sang Snow White. Kecuali Sungmin, berhubung dia uke-nya Kyuhyun, jadi, sesekali terdengarlah teriakan dukungan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun yang dibalas deathglare oleh Heechul.

"Ayo Kibummie! Kalahkan setan gila game itu!" teriak Heechul antusias pada dongsaeng-nya yang terlihat serius berkutat dengan stick PS Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, Chullie hyung. Aku pasti menang dari Kyuhyun." Balas Kibum narsis.

"Ya! Kalian jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu. Aku pasti yang akan menang. Aku adalah Kyuhyun, Raja Game Dunia." Balas Kyuhyun bangga. "Minnie, semangati aku!"

"Ayo Kyunnie! Kyunnie pasti bisa!" kini giliran teriakan dukungan dari Sungmin yang terdengar.

PLETAK!

"Awww...! Appo. Kenapa memukul ku, Hyung?" tanya Sungmin yang mendapat pukulan dari Heechul.

"Dasar kelinci pabbo, kau ini mendukung siapa? Kibummie, atau namjachingu-mu itu?" aum Heechul. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku mendukung Kibummie. Tapi Kyunnie kan namjachingu-ku, Hyung. Jadi aku menyemangatinya juga." Ujar Sungmin.

Baiklah, mari tinggalkan keadaan ruang Tv yang semakin panas. Kita beralih ke dapur. Oow, suasana yang tak kalah HOT dapat kita saksikan di dapur. Eits, tapi bukan hot yang kayak di ruang Tv lho, ya. *readers: nah terus kayak gimana?* mari kita tonton.

"Chagi.. aaa..." Donghae menyuapkan sebuah stroberry pada Eunhyuk yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aaaa..." Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya, Donghae dengan sigap menyambar bibir Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya dan membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam ciuman panas mereka sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk mati karena kehabisan nafas. END.

BUAGH! BUAGH! DUOOR! PRANG! *Author dilempar batu sama readres* oke.. oke saya ulang.

"Aaaa..." Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya, Donghae dengan sigap memasukkan stroberry ke mulut Eunhyuk. "Mashita" ujar Eunhyuk. Melihat namjachingu-nya senang, Donghae langsung mengecup pipi Eunhyuk lembut. Yang dicium lansung ber-blushing ria.

"Tapi masih lebih manis kau, chagi." Gombal Donghae. *Huuuu... dasar raja gombal #author dirajam rame-rame*

"Aaah.. kau bisa saja, Hae." Ujar Eunhyuk malu-malu.

Disamping HaeHyuk couple duduklah, tiga orang namja lainnya. Dan salah satu diantara mereka berbadan agak gembul, satunya berwajah mirip koala dengan rambut merah menyala kayak kebakar dengan otak yang lumayan agak pervert *dihajar Honey* dan yang satu lagi berkepala besar. *dikejar Clouds*

"Benar-benar manis, ya, Hyung." Ujar si namja gembul pada namja berkepala besar. Yang tak lain adalah Shindong pada Yesung.

"Kau benar, Ndong. Manis sekali." Jawab Yesung, sebenarnya pertanyaan Shindong itu ditujukan untuk kue yang sedang dihias oleh dua namja manis, Ryeowook dan Henry. Sedangkan jawaban Yesung itu bukan untuk si kue, tapi si penghias, yang tak lain adalah uke kesayangannya, Ryeowook.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar memakannya." Kata Zhoumi, si namja berwajah koala dengan rambut merah kayak kebakar.

"Aku juga." Jawab Yesung dan Shindong bebarengan. Mereka melanjutkan acara mari-mengamati-obyek-indah-di-dapur.

Sementar di dapur, Henry dan Ryeowook, merasa sedikit diperhatikan oleh tiga orang yang sedang memandang ke arah dapur dengan tatapan mendamba. *eeea.. kata2nya eui .. XD*

"Gege, kau merasa diperhatikan tidak?" bisik Henry pelan pada Ryeowook. *ya jelas pelan lah! Namanya juga bisik2. Kalo keras itu ya treak!*

"Hmm.. sedikit, sih. Tapi kurasa yang diperhatikan Shindong hyung bukan kita, tapi kue ini deh." Jawab Ryeowook tak kalah pelan.

"Yang kubicarakan bukan Shindong ge, tapi dua namja di sampingnya." Mata Henry sedikit melirik Yesung dan Zhoumi. Ryeowook melirik dua namja yang dimaksud Henry. Yesung yang merasa dilirik Ryeowook, langsung memberikan kiss bye pada uri eternal magnae itu. Ryeowook sedikit bergidik melihat hyung kesayangannya melakukan hal aneh seperti tadi. Ryeowook kembali menekuni kue-nya.

"Jangan dilihat, Mochi. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan mata." Kata Ryeowook. Henry hanya mengangguk kecil.

_-_YEWOOK_-_

"Makanan datang!" teriak Ryeowook dan Henry bebarengan sambil berjalan ke arah ruang Tv. Dibelakang mereka mengekor tiga orang namja yang sedari tadi memeperhatikan mereka. Lalu dimana HaeHyuk, ternyata mereka masih sibuk berduaan di dapur. *Serasa dunia milik berdua, deh.. :D* Para namja yang awalnya sibuk menyemangati acara battle game magnae mereka dengan sang Snow White, langsung kocar-kacir setelah mencengar kata makanan.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang merasa diabaikan langsung mem-pause game mereka.

"Kok kita ditinggal sendirian, ya, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "Perasaan mereka tadi mereka heboh nyemangatin kita deh."

"Auk, deh. Gue nggak tau." Jawab Kibum cuek. Kibum menaruh stick PS-nya di lantai dan berdiri.

"Lha, hyung ngapain berdiri? Kan belom selesai." Kata Kyuhyun bingung.

"Lo main aja sendiri. Aku mau makan kue aja. Laper." Kibum berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyunhyun langsung melempar stick-nya kesembarang tempat karena tak ingin jatah kue-nya dihabiskan oleh yang lain.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau stick itu sampai rusak, aku akan membunuhmu! Aku bisa bangkrut kalau harus selalu membelikanmu stick baru hanya karena kau kalah main!" teriak sang Angel Without Wing pada Kyuhyun yang hendak meninggalkan Tv.

"Ne.. ne.. umma." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Kyuhyun segera memeriksa stick yang tadi ia lempar. Untung tidak rusak. Kyuhyun segera melesat menuju kerumunan manusia yang mengitari dua loyang kue. Tapi, memang naas, saat Kyuhyun akan memakan kue itu, ternyata kue itu sudah habis oleh member yang lain.

"Hweee... kue ku mana?" Kyuhyun mewek sampai banjir airmata. *dasar nggak ingat umur #dibogem SparKyu*

"Salah sendiri kau lama." Balas Heechul cuek.

"Hweee... hyung tega." Kyuhyun mewek makin keras. "Hweee... umma! Kue Kyunnie mana? Kyunnie nggak dikasih kue.. " Leeteuk segera mendatangi magnae kesayangannya dan langsung mengusap airmata Kyuhyun dengan ujung kaosnya. *bayangin aja ibu2 yang lagi ngusap mata anaknya pake ujung daster*

"Cuup.. cuup.. Kyuhyun anak umma yang ganteng. Jangan ngangis lagi, ne? Nanti Umma beliin game terbaru, otte?" rayu Leeteuk sambil nepok-nepok punggung Kyuhyun biar diem.

"Nggak mau! Kyu nggak mau game! Kyu maunya kue. Kue yang itu. Hweee.." rengek Kyu lagi. Leeteuk masih mencoba menenangkan little magnae-nya. sungmin mendatangi Kyunhyun dan berjongkok dihadapan Kyunhyun.

"Kyunnie jangan nangsi lagi, ya. Nanti Minnie peluk deh." Rayu Sungmin. *kok malah yang jadi seme si Umin, ya?*

"Tapi Kyunnie mau kue, Hyung. Hiks.. hiks.." kyuhyun sesengukan di pelukan Sungmin. *manja bener nih orang*

"Iya, nanti hyung buatin. Kyunnie jangan nangis lagi ya." ujar Sungmin riang. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan walau masih sesengukan.

Member lain menatap adegan itu dengan pandangan dasar-couple-aneh. Tiba-tiba sesosok yeojya manis cantik dan adorable*#PLAK* datang tanpa permisi memasuki dorm Super Junior.

"Annyeong, oppadeul!" seru yeojya itu bersemangat. Ternyata yeojya itu adalah author sendiri. Whakakaka *digebukin readers* "Ommo! Kyumin moment!" author segera mengeluarkan kamera untuk memotret Kyumin moment. Berhubung Kyumin ini photo holic, jadi, saat author mengeluarkan kamera, mereka langsung pasang gaya.

"Waah.. ada rame-rame apa ini?" tanya Eunhyuk yang datang bersama Donghae.

"Kyaaaa! HaeHyuk couple! Ayo foto!" seru author girang sambil berlari menghampiri HaeHyuk, tapi naas, author di jegal sama Heechul, jadi deh author nyungsruk.

"Aigoo.. kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" seru Yesung sambil membantu author berdiri. *KYAAAA!*

"Ah, nan gwaenchana, Oppa." Jawab author sok malu-malu.

"Ya! Yesung hyung! Jangan lama-lama menatapnya! Kau bisa sakit!" teriakan cempreng Ryeowook mengganggu moment romantis SungRae *couple author sama Yesung #dibakar readers*

"Benarkah?" yesung langsung meninggalkan author yang terkapar di lantai.

"Tsk! Mengganggu aja nih cowok imut." Dengus author.

"Sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Kau siapa?" sebuah suara manly yang yakini author sebagai suara Siwon memanggil author lembut.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Kang Rae Mi imnida. Bangapseumnida oppadeul ^_^"

"Yayaya.. terserah kau saja lah. Lalu, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" kata Heechul.

"Huuh, oppa cantik-cantik galak amat. Gege, Chullie oppa memarahiku." Author manja-manja ke Hangeng.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mendekati Hannie-ku? Sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari?" Heecgul merebut Hangeng dari author.

"Aku kemari untuk menyampaikan surat dari ELF untuk Super Junior. Mereka ingin, oppadeul sendiri yang membalasnya. Bisa?"

"Kurasa tidak masalah." Jawab Kibum.

"Kalau begitu dimana suratnya?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Justru itu masalahnya, saking senangnya bertemu dengan kalian, surat itu tertinggal di rumahku. Hehehe.." Author nyengir kambing.

"Aish! Kalau tidak ada suratnya, bagaimana kami bisa membalasnya?" Zhoumi mulai frustasi.

"Tenang saja, gege. Besok akan kubawakan surat itu. Tapi, mulai dari surat untuk Henry gege dulu, ya?"

"Lho? Kenapa Mochi duluan?" tanya Kangin bingung.

"Karena Henry gege yang paling muda. Arraseo?"

"Ya, kami mengerti." Jawab Kangin malas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok aku akan datang kembali. Sekarang aku pulang dulu. Annyeong, Oppa!" Author berjalan menjauhi member Super Junior. "SARANGHAE YESUNG OPPA!" teriak Author saat akan sampai di depan pintu.

DUAGH!

"Adaw! Appo." Author mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan panci oleh Ryeowook. Setelah itu author langsung tancap gas, pergi meninggalkan dorm Suju sebelum dilempari perkakas dapur oleh Ryeowook.

TBC

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<p>

silahkan readers sekalian review fict aneh ini. yang mau kirim surat untuk Henry oppa, silahkan, pasti Mi sampaikan, hahaha.. :D

ohya, perlu diingat, ini SURAT ya, bukan pertanyaan. boleh tanya, tapi jangan banyak2. karena ini konsep awalnya adalah surat.

untuk yang menunggu Waiting For You dan Goodbye, Mi belum bisa update kilat. masih dalam tahap penggarapan. terutama yang Goodbye.

oke, terakhir, review please ^_^b


	2. Henry

Tittle :: Super Junior Letter's

Main Cast :: Henry Lau and Other Super Junior

Annyeong.. Mi datang kembali, kemarin sudah ada yang ngirim surat buat Henry oppa, makasih untuk yang sudah ngirim. dan ini, Mi beri balesan surat kalian.

HAPPY READING ^_^

**SUPER JUNIOR LETTER'S**

**CHAPTER 1**

**( HENRY )**

Author pov

Pagi yang indah tapi agak kelam dan suram di dorm Super Junior.

"HYUUUUUNGGG! Mandinya jangan lama-lama dong! Yang ngantri udah sampe Indonesia, nih!" teriak seorang namja berwajah monyet #PLAK!

"Diem bentar, napa? Nanggung nih, baru luluran!" jawab sebuah suara dari dalam kamar mandi?

"HWHATD?" teriak lima buah suara di depan pintu kamar mandi. Mari kita lihat siapa itu, olalala.. ternyata mereka adalah Eunhyuk, Hangeng, Donghae, Yesung, dan Shindong. Dan yang didalam kamar mandi, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Cinderella sangar, Heechul *Ditabok Chullie*

"Heenim, mandinya cepetan dikit, ya. yang antri udah banyak nih." Seru Hangeng lembut.

"Hannie mandinya di kamar mandi sebelah aja." Balas Heechul.

"Ya! Hyung! Hyung tau tidak, kamar mandi sebelah juga udah ada yang antri tauk!" sembur Eunhyuk. "Aish! Hyung cepatlah keluar!"

"Kenapa kalian tidak mandi di kamar mandi Yesung atau Kyuhyun saja?" kata Heechul lagi. Kini terdengar suara kucuran air.

"Ya! hyung ini pabbo atau apa sih? Kalau kamar mandiku bisa kugunakan, kenapa aku mengantri disini?" balas Yesung sengit.

"Heh kura-kura, siapa suruh kau mengataiku pabbo, hah?" Heechul langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap setelah mendengar Yesung mengatainya pabbo. Yesung langsung mundur teratur melihat kilatan di mata Heechul.

"E-eh, te-tenang dulu hy-hyung. Heechul hyung cantik, anggun, ad-adorable. Jangan marah pa-padaku, ne?" rayu Yesung. Tapi Heechul tidak mempan dengan rayuan seperti itu. Yesung langsung berlari mengelilingi dorm sambil dikejar oleh Heechul. Sementara empat orang yang tadi mengantri, kini malah saling berebut untuk mandi.

Kita lupakan kejadian di depan kamar mandi. Kita beralih ke dapur. Nah, kalau disini, pemandangannya seger, nih. Kecuali rival berat Author a.k.a Kim Ryeowook *dilempar botol minum*. Oke, kita kembali ke jalan yang benar (?) disana nampak tiga orang namja manis nan imut-imut sedang berkutat dengan panci, kompor, bawang, ayam dan berbagai penghuni dapur.

"Astaga, bagaimana seandainya penggemar kita tahu keadaan dorm kita yang sebenarnya?" kata namja imut berpipi chubby.

"Aku harap mereka tidak tahu. Dan jangan sampai mereka tahu." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Kau benar, Wookie. Pasti mengerikan." Balas Sungmin.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun ge dimana, ya? Tumben ada ribut-ribut dia tidak ikutan."

"Oh, Kyu sedang mandi, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum selesai juga, ya? Coba ku cek dulu." Sungmin melepas apron masaknya dan kembali ke kamar tidurnya dengan Kyuhyun. Betapa kagetnya namja aegyeo itu ketika melihat sang namjachingu sedang asyik 'bermesraan' dengan kekasih portable kesayangannya dan bukannya mandi.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUNNNN!" gelegar Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung menatap kekasihnya horror karena tahu nyawanya tak akan selamat.

"Mi-Minnie-ah? Ke-kenapa ka-kau ada disini? Bu-bukankah kau me-masak dengan Wo-Wookie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Memasak kau bilang? Ya, aku memang sedang memasak. Dan aku kemari untuk mengambil bahan masakanku." Balas Sungmin tajam.

"Bahan masakan apa?"

"KAU CHO KYUHYUN." Geram Sungmin. Mendengar jawaban dari sang uke, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil langkah seribu berlari keluar kamar.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, jangan lari kau!" Sungmin mengambil bantal dan guling di kasurnya, ia segera melempari Kyuhyun dengan bantal dan guling yang tadi ia ambil. Tapi na'as, lemparan terakhir Sungmin bukannya mengenai Kyuhyun, tapi malah mengenai Author yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ya! Siapa yang berani melempari Author adorable sepertiku dengan bantal ini?" teriak Author. Seketika semua orang langsung memperhatikan Author.

"Lho? Author sarap, kau sudah datang rupanya." Ejek Heechul.

"Ya! Kau Cinderella jadi-jadian, diam kau. Semuanya, kemari dan DUDUK!" perintah Auhtor. Layaknya anak TK, semua anggota Super Junior langsung berkumpul di ruang Tv dan duduk di hadapan Author. "Bagus, begini lebih enak. Nah, sekarang, aku akan memberikan surat dari ELF untuk Henry gege." Author memberikan sebuah stopmap yang yang langsung diterima oleh Henry.

"Lalu setelah Henry, siapa selanjutnya?" tanya Donghae.

"Untuk itu kalian perlu berbangga diri mempunyai Author yang adorable dan pintar ini." Kata Author bangga yang dibalas dengan muntahan dari semua member. Author mengeluarkan sebuah botol air minum bekas yang isinya lintingan kertas.

"Hee? Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya botol lah, Oppa. Katanya pinter, IQ-nya selangit. Masa gitu aja nggak tahu." Balas Author sengit.

"Eh, yeojya gila, aku juga tahu itu botol, tapi apa fungsinya?"

"Oh, kita akan memilih member selanjutnya menggunakan botol ini. Didalam sini, sudah ada nama kalian." Author mengocok botol itu. "Oppa, ayo ambil satu." Author menyodorkan botol itu pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengambil sebuah lintingan dan membukanya.

"Siapa, Hyung?' tanya Yesung. Semua member jadi tegang.

"Zhoumi." Jawab Leeteuk. Seketika semua member menjadi kecewa. "Kalian kenapa?"

"Padahal aku berharap itu aku." Kata Kangin.

"Sama, Hyung." Balas Siwon.

"Sudah, jangan berkecil hati. Kalian pasti dapat bagian. Sekarang aku pulang dulu, ya? Bye bye" Author segera meninggalkan dorm Super Junior

_-_ZhouRy_-_

Sepeninggal Author, semua member langsung mengerubungi Henry. Hery segera membuka stopmap pemberian Author dan langsung mengeluarkan semua surat yang ia dapat.

"Wah, banyak juga, ya." komentar Henry.

"Sudah, jangan banyak komentar, cepat baca." Perintah Leeteuk. Henry mengambil sebuah amplop dan membukanya. Henry mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari amplop itu dan mulai membaca.

_'From: __**Kangkyumi (Yu)**__, to: Henry-oppa. Helloooo. . . Henry Oppa bermata sipit seperti Yesung oppa. Berpipi tembem seperti Kangin oppa dan Shindong oppa, n semanis Heechul oppa. Yu pingin tanya n menyampaikan 'sesuatu' ni lo surat ini yang pertama Yu ingin bertanya dulu y oppa. . . 1. Kenapa sih oppa betah sama Zhou Mi oppa yg uamattt tinggi nan pervet itu yg memilki Couple gak cuma satu ja? 2. Apa oppa rela jika Zhou Mi oppa selingkuh dengan Kyuhyun oppa? sih rahasia oppa supaya pintar bermain biola n memiliki wajah semanis itu?. . . Nah yg terakhir n penutup surat ri Yu, Yu mau menyampaikan 'sesuatu' yg amat penting. . Yaitu. . . . . . HENRY OPPA I LOVE YOUUUUU.'_

Henry selelsai membaca. Wajah Zhoumi mengkeruh mendengar kata 'pervert'. Kangin, Yesung dan Siwon mengelus punggung Zhoumi bermaksud menenangkan namja kelewat tinggi itu. Sementara member lain mengangguk-angguk tanda maklum.

"Sudah, cepat kau balas surat itu." Tukas Yesung.

_'From: Henry Mochi, To: Kangkyumi (Yu)_

_Ah, xie xie untuk pujiannya. Aku yakin kau pasti yeojya yang cantik ^_^v kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku betah dengan Zhoumi ge, jawabannya karena aku mencintai Mimi ge. Ya, memang kadang dia menyebalkan dan pervert, tapi aku selalu menerima Mimi ge apa adanya. dan kau tahu, aku terkadang sebal pada kaki panjangnya, membuatku terlihat pendek. Kalau Mimi ge berani selingkuh dengan Kyuhyun ge, jangan harap dia boleh mendekatiku SELAMANYA. Hahaha *ketawa evil* rahasia ku bermain biola ya? kurasa hanya berlatih dengan tekun dan segenap hati kalau untuk pipi chubby ku, itu rahasia perusahaan. Hahaha :D I LOVE YOU TOO Yu-sshi *kiss bye* sekian dulu, ya balasan dariku. Lain kali kirim surat lagi.'_

Henry tersenyum setelah menulis surat balasan untuk penggemarnya.

"Ya! Mochi, kenapa kau mengatakan 'I Love You' padanya? Kau mau selingkuh dengan yeojya itu ya?" protes Zhoumi.

"Ya nggak lah. Gege. Ini bentuk cintaku pada mereka. Kau ini terlalu berlebihan, Gege. Lagipula kau sendiri juga sering selingkuh dengan member lain, membuat banyak couple. Seperti MiXian dan WonMi. Kau kira aku tidak cemburu apa?" balas Henry.

Zhoumi tersenyum mendengar jawaban uke-nya. "Jadi kau cemburu, eoh?" Zhoumi mencolek dagu Henry

"Aish, gege apa-apaan, sih? Sudah, aku mau membaca surat yang lain." Henry membuka amplop lainnya dan mulai membaca kembali.

_'Henly-ah apa kabar? knapa kau ga pernah pulang?aku cape' nunggu bang mochi yg udah kaya bang toyib ga pulang2 gimana nasib anak kita bang?#ngesot2. okey,lupakan itu!aku masih sayang nyawaku dri ancaman koala merah yg pasti saat membaca surat ini pasti bkalan keluar tanduk XD bang mochi, i just want u to know that u'll always be my cutelovelyadorablemochi, now n forever :* jaga kesehatan yaa~ jgn sampe sakit. Muachhhh.. _

_**Shin Yoora**'_

"Aigoo! Henry, kau punya anak dengan yeojya ini? Sejak kapan? Kenapa ku tidak pernah bilang pada kami?" seru Kibum terkejut. Sementara Zhoumi sudah nangis bombai karena merasa dikhianati.

"Eh, aku belum punya anak dari siapa pun kok. Suer deh." Ucah Henry sambil membentuk tanda suer dengan tangannya.

"Mochi!" panggil Zhoumi. Semua menatap Zhoumi yang masih berlinang airmata. "Pernah ku mencintaimu, tapi tak begini. Kau khianati hati ini. Kau dustai aku." *Zhoumi nyanyi ala-ala bang Anang*

"Aish, Gege! Masa gege tidak percaya padaku. Aku cuma mencintai gege. Kalau gege nggak percaya, aku lompat nih, dari balkon." Henry bersiap melompat dari balkon.

"ANDWAE!" jerit Zhoumi keras, saking kerasnya, telinga Author sampe budek *Disate Mimi*. Zhoumi berdiri dan mencegah Henry melompat. "Iya deh, aku percaya."

"Nah, gitu dong. Wo ai ni, gege." Kata Henry penuh cinta.

"Wo ye ai ni, Mochi." Balas Zhoumi dengan suara berat yang terdengar sedikit *dikit doang tapi* sexy. Zhoumi merendahkan wajahnya bermaksud untuk mencium Henry, tapi...

"STOP! Kita disini untuk mengetahui surat dari penggemar Henry, bukan melihat kalian bermesraan!" seru Heechul.

"Ehm, iya deh." Henry kembali menulis balasan surat untuk penggemarnya.

_'Annyeong Yoora-sshi. Hahaha.. :D perkiraan mu meleset, Mimi ge tidak mengeluarkan tanduk, tapi nangis bombai seperti tadi. Jangan tunggu aku pulang, chagi. Aku hanya akan pulang ke hati Mimi ge ^_^v xie xie sudah menjadi penggemarku. Xie xie untuk doanya. Ku doakan kau juga selalu sehat. Wo ai ni Yoora-sshi. By: Little Cute Mochi.'_

"Huuh, lagi-lagi dia mengumbar kata cinta." Dengus Zhoumi tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh memeber lain. *Yeee...! gege dikacangi. #digeplak Zhoumi*

"Henry, boleh aku membaca curat mu yang ketiga?" tanya Sungmin.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Henry. Sungmin segera mengambil satu surat dan membacanya.

_'Mochi-chagi, kenapa kamu bisa imut begitu? kenapa pipinya bisa gembul ngegemesin? Mochi sayangkah sama Zhoumi-gege? kapan mau nikahnya? mau punya anak berapa? XDD. By: __**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**__.'_

"Kok, rasanya habis baca surat ini gue jadi merinding, ya?" ujar Sungmin horor. Ya jelas merinding lah, Oppa. Orang disamping Oppa, Kyuhyun oppa udah ngelihatin oppa dengan tatapan ayo-kita-menikah-chagi-dan-bikin-anak-sebanyak-mungkin, dan jangan tinggalkan wajah mesum Kyuhyun. *disate Kyuhyun*

PLETAK!

Kangin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan majalah yang entah ia dapat dari mana. "Jangan menatap anak ku dengan wajah mesum seperti itu, setan!" aum Kangin. Kyuhyun langsung mengkeret. Henry kembali membalas suratnya yang ketiga.

_'Annyeong Shiki-sshi. Hahaha... semua orang mengatakan aku imut dan menggemaskan. Ah, senangnya :D tentu saja aku menyayangi Mimi ge, ah tidak hanya menyayangi. Tapi MENCINTAI ^.^ kalau soal menikah, jangan tanya padaku atau pada Mimi ge deh, tanyakan saja pada Heechul ge, atau Leeteuk ge, rela tidak mereka, aku menikah dengan Mimi ge. Selain itu, Mimi ge, juga harus bicara dulu pada Daddy-ku di Canada. Dan untuk masalah anak, no comment deh. Gomawo suratnya, wo ai ni ^^.'_

"Kami tidak akan setuju." Ujar HeeTeuk tegas pada Zhoumi yang merayu mereka untuk membolehkannya menikahi uri Little Mochi.

"Ayolah. Apa kurangnya aku? Aku tampan, tinggi, berbakat, apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Kau itu namja tiang listrik kelewat pervert yang akan mengancam jiwa innocent Mochi-ku." Balas Heechul. "Aku akan melindungi anakku dan Hannie." Olala, ternyata Heechul menganggap Henry sebagai anak HanChul couple, pantes aja kagak setuju.

Zhoumi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hangeng dan Kangin menarik Zhoumi agar mendekati mereka. "Sudah, kau tenang saja, kami pasti membantumu." Bisik Hangeng pada Zhoumi.

"Xie xie, Gege." Zhoumi kembali sumbringah.

"Gege, gege saja ya, yang membaca surat ini, aku lelah membaca dua surat. Aku mau istirahat sebentar. Hehehe.." ujar Henry pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah." Sungmin mengambil sebuah surat dan membacanya.

_'buat henri-gege, gege kenapa punya kulit mulus dan putih? Padahal kan gege jorok #gaploked. gege, pipimu cubby sekali.. / jadi pengen gigit... By: __**MiEunMinWook**__'_

Henry langsung memegang pipinya agar tidak digigit. Semua member tetawa terbahak-bahak. "Aigoo, Henry, sepertinya pipi chubby-mu harus kau amankan, deh. Banyak sekali yang ingin menggigit pipimu." Komentar Ryeowook.

Henry menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Huuh.. jangan salahkan aku, dong, punya pipi se-chubby ini." Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya. "ADDAAAWWW!" teriak Henry. "Ya! Eunhyuk ge, kenapa menggigit pipiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau, pipimu itu kalau digigit kenyal atau tidak. Ternyata benar kenyal, pantas banyak yang ingin menggigitnya." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile-nya.

"Dasar monyet gila." Komentar Kyuhyun yang dihadiahi deathglare mematikan dari semua member.

"Sudah, kau balas saja dulu suratmu." Lerai Sungmin. Henry kembali membalas suratnya.

_'Annyeong.. hiks, hiks, pipiku sakit digigit Eunhyuk ge TTwTT aku tidak jorok-jorok amat kok, cuma kadang males mandi XD waah... jangan kau gigit pipiku, nanti nggak chubby lagi deh. Hehehe.. Xie xie suratnya. Wo ai ni ^^.'_

Sungmin langsung membaca surat selanjutnya setelah Henry selesai membalas surat sebelumnya.

_'To : Henry Mochi. annyeong.. __**Choi Chinatsu imnida**__.. panggil aja Natsu.. aku anak bungsunya HaeHyuk lho.. kkk~~ *ditendang HaeHyuk shipper* aku panggil oppa aja ya ? xD Mochi oppa~ kok bisa tembem gitu ? karena imut banget, Natsu jadi pengen nyakar oppa deh xD *cakar oppa. oh ya, beberapa hari ini lagi couple HenHyuk.. gyaaaa.. jadinya Natsu suka deh sama couple HenHyuk sekarang xD menurutnya pendapat oppa, gimana tentang couple HenHyuk ? xD'_

"Nah, ini lagi, tadi anaknya Henry, sekarang anaknya HaeHyuk. Setelah ini anak siapa lagi?" ujar Yesung.

"Kyumin couple! \(^o^)/" jerit Kyuhyun gaje. PLETAK! Sungmin langsung menggeplak kepala seme-nya.

"Dalam mimpi mu, Kyu." Balas Sungmin.

"Kayaknya Kyumin couple bakal susah punya anak, deh." Bisik Shindong pada Hangeng.

"Kayaknya sih gitu." Balas Hangeng.

_'Annyeong Chinatsu-sshi. Kau anaknya HaeHyuk ge, ya? Aku anaknya HanChul couple, hahaha... mwo? Aku jangan dicakar dong. Kalau aku dicakar, nanti aku tidak imut lagi, bagaimana? Kau mau aku tidak imu? Hehhe ^^ ZHOURY IS REAL... no HenHyuk. Ahaha.. :D kau senang dengan couple baru itu? Kalau kau senang, aku ikut senang. Hehehe.. Xie xie suratnya. Wo ai ni ^^.'_

"Benar itu, jangan sampai Mochi-ku bercouple dengan monyet yadong macam Eunhyuk ge." Komentar Zhoumi.

"Kali ini, aku setuju denganmu, Zhou." Heechul menepuk punggung Zhoumi tanda setuju. Eunhyuk membalas mereka dengan deathglear mematikannya.

"Selanjutnya biar kubaca." Henry mengambil suratnya.

_'menurut gege,, lebih manies mana antara gege sama wookie oppa? oh iya salam cinta buat wookie oppa.. kyaaa... saranghae wookie oppa ~~" #peluk.. peluk. By: __**ryeocloud**__.'_

"YEEEY...! YEWOOK SHIPPER!" duo YeWook lompat-lompat nggak jelas *aku ikutan ah, aku kan juga Yewook shipper*

"Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa dia bilang salam cinta? Hwaaa... Wookie, kau tidak berniat selingkuh dengannya kan?" Yesung siap-siap mewek.

"Ya nggak, lah, Hyung. Kan hanya ada Yesung hyung dihatiku." YeWook couple akhirnya berpelukan kayak Teletubbies *Disate rame-rame*. Member lain hanya sweatdrop melihat keanehan couple teraneh di Suju ini.

_'Annyeong Ryeo-sshi. Tentu saja antara aku dan Wookie ge, masih manisan aku. Hahaha.. :D buktinya, Mimi ge, bisa bertekuk lutut padaku. Hahaha :D salam cintamu sungguh dahsyat. Lihat saja, Yewook sampai membuat adegan pairing. Xie xie untuk suratmu. Wo ai ni ^^'_

"Tentu saja kau yang paling imut, Mochi." Kata Zhoumi.

"Eh, salah, yang paling imut itu aku!" balas Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja yang paling imut itu, aku!" Sungmin ikut-ikutan.

"Hyung, please deh, semua juga tahu, yang imut itu aku." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Kalian bermimpi ya? Tentu saja Snow White yang paling imut." Balas Kibum.

"Ya! dibandingkan kalian, Cinderella jauh lebih imut!" sembur Heechul.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keimutan dari seorang Angel." Leeteuk ikut-ikutan. Akhirnya terjadilah perang uke untuk memperebutkan siapa yang paling imut.

"HENTIKAN!" gelegar sebuah suara. Pertarungan itu akhirnya berhenti. "DUDUK!" perintah suara tadi, yang ternyata Author.

"Thor, lo kok bisa disini, sih? Kapan datengnya? Masuk darimana?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Kagak penting itu. Cepet selesaikan membaca suratnya sebelum jam setengah lima sore. Kalo nggak selesai, gaji gue potong!" perintah Auhtor.

"Kenapa harus jam segitu? Cinderella aja sampai jam dua belas malem." Kata Leeteuk.

"Karena jam setenga lima itu ada drama favorit gue. Tau nggak? Itu lho, drama 49 Days. Masih nggak tau? Ndeso! Udah cepetan , tinggal dikit, juga." Setelah itu Author segera menghilang.

"Hyung, gue lama-lama ngeri juga sama tuh author." Komentar Siwon.

"Jangankan, lo, Won. Gue juga takut." Balas Kangin.

"Ini surat terakhir. Aku baca, ya?" kata Henry.

"Cepat baca, biar author itu tidak datang lagi kemari." Perintah Shindong.

_'to : Henry oppa. oppa, oppa itu sebenernya orang Canada atau China? kok muka Canada ga ada, tapi mau dibilang China juga ga mirip, muka oppa ga konsisten sih *disate Strings* trus, oppa kok betah couple'an sama Zhoumi oppa? udah pervert, muka kayak koala, idup lagi *dibakar rame-rame*hehe.. By: __**Lee Jae In**__'_

"Mochi itu ABC, American Born Chinese. Makanya wajahnya seperti itu." Kata Zhoumi.

"Aku sebal kalau kau mulai mengatakan hal itu, Gege." Ujar Henry dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Mi-Mianhae, chagi." Ujar Zhoumi. Bisa nggak daper jatah nih gue, batinnya.

_'Annyeong Jae In-sshi. Kalau kau tanya begitu, jawabanku hanya satu. Aku manusia kelewat imut yang disayangi banyak orang. Hehehe.. ^_^ kenapa aku harus nggak betah dengan Zhoumi ge? Lumayan lho, bisa couple-an sama Mimi-ge, kalau mau ambil batang yang tinggi, nggak usah repot ambil tangga, panggil aja Mimi ge. Beres, kan? Hahaha XD. Xie xie untuk surat mu. Wo ai ni ^^'_

"Ah, selesai juga. Tinggal menunggu, Author itu datang." Kata Henry. Semua member akhirnya bubar untuk melakukan hal yang belum selesai mereka lakukan.

_-_KyuMin_-_

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Tapi Author yang mereka nanti belum juga datang.

"Kemana perginya orang gila itu? Saat ditunggu, tidak kunjung datang. Tapi saat tidak dinanti, malah datang." Protes Heechul.

"Kau membicarakan aku, Cinderella jadi-jadian?" ujar sebuah suara. Semua member langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Kibum menyelidik.

"Aku kan punya kunci cadangan dorm kalian." Jawab orang itu yag ternyata adalah Author.

"Tapi, kami kok tidak dengar suara pintu terbuka?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku kan author sakti. Hehehe.." Author nyengir kambing. "YESUNGdah lah. Mana balasan surat-suratnya, aku sudah di tunggu Tv-ku di rumah, nih."

Henry menyerahkan stopmap berisi balasan suratnya pada Auhtor. "Gomawo, Oppadeul. Besok, gantian Zhoumi ge, ya. Kalau begitu aku aka datang lagi kemari. Annyeong." Author kembali menghilang. Dan dorm Super Junior kembali tenang.

TBC

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<p>

*lempar balesan surat ke rumah masing2*

Mi nggak banyak ngomong eh, kepala Mi pusing. maklum lagi sakit. hehe..

Chap depan **ZHOUMI** yang pingin kirim surat, silahkan.

Ingat ya ini SURAT. boleh ada pertanyaan, tapi jangan banyak2. surat ini isinya, apa yang ingin kalian katakan pada member Suju. boleh tanya, tapi jangan banyak2.

Gomawo review-nya.. ^^

dan untuk **JjSonghee**:: ini aku udah update. semoga suka ^^ ayo dong kirim suratnya :)


	3. Zhoumi

****Tittle :: Super Junior Letter's

Main Cast :: Zhoumi and other Super Junior

Annyeong, Mi kembali dengan Zhoumi version, mianhae Mi agak lama, soalnya Mi baru habis sakit. hehehe.. :) dripada berlama-lama, silahkan langsung membaca.

Happy Reading ^_^

**SUPER JUNIOR LETTER'S**

**CHAPTER 2 **

**( ZHOUMI )**

**Typo(s), editing gagal, fict abal bin nggak jelas  
><strong>

Author Pov

Disebuah kamar di dorm Super Junior. Seorang namja tampan dengan badan kelewat tinggi, rambut kelewat merah, dan otak kelewat pervert *dihajar Honeys* sedang mondar-mandir dengan wajah gelisah.

"Gege diam sebentar kenapa? Capek, nih, lihatnya. Gege mikirin apa, sih?" seru namja chubby dari atas ranjang.

"Aku sedang memikirkan surat-surat ku, Mochi." Balas namja tinggi tadi yang kita kenal sebagai Zhoumi.

"Jadi gege sedang gelisah memikirkan surat itu? Kenapa?"

"Coba kau pikirkan, ini sudah jampir tengah hari, tapi manusia aneh itu belum juga datang. Padahal kemarin saja dia datang sangat pagi. Apa gara-gara hari ini Yesung hyung tidak ada di dorm, ya? Makanya dia seenaknya datang?" tebak Zhoumi.

"Tunggu, yang gege pikirkan itu suratnya, atau si pembawa surat itu?" tanya Henry dengan penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja suratku, coba bayangkan, bagaimana kalau surat dari penggemarmu dibacanya dan dijadikan bahan lelucon olehnya. Mengerikan, bukan?" Zhoumi sok mendramatisir.

"Yuuhuuuu...! Oppadeul? Zhoumi-ge?" telinga Zhoumi mendengar panggilan sebuah suara yang amat dinantinya. Tanpa perlu dikomando, Zhoumi langsung keluar menuju ke sumber suara.

"Akhirnya datang juga kau!" ujar Zhoumi.

"Kau menantiku, Gege? Waah.. aku tak menyangka kau begitu merindukanku. Sampai-sampai kau menantiku datang kemari. Hahaha.." kata Author PD.

"Jangan mimpi, kau. Yang kutunggu bukan dirimu. Tapi surat-surat yang kau bawa." Dengus Zhoumi.

"Huuh, kau menyebalkan, Gege. Oh ya, kemana yang lain? Tumben sepi." Author celingukan.

"Kyumin, Shindong dan Yewook ada jadwal. Kangteuk hyung sedang kencan, lalu Hangeng gege sedang menemani Heechul hyung ke salon." Terang Zhoumi. Author mangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

"Arraseo. Ehm.. Gege, bisa kau panggil semua member yang ada? Aku harus memilih untuk member selanjutnya."

"Baiklah, kau tunggu saja dulu. Duduklah." Zhoumi berlalu untuk memanggil beberapa member yang ada di dorm. Tak lama, semua member sudah berkumpul di ruang Tv.

"Ah, kalian sudah berkumpul, ya? Aku langsung saja kalau begitu. Ehem, gege, aku mendapat banyak sekali surat dari penggemar untuk mu. Dan ini, adalah semua surat itu." Author menyerahkan sekarung surat pada Zhoumi.

"Se-sebanyak ini?" jerit Eunhyuk terkejut. Zhoumi tersenyum bangga.

"Benar, sebanyak ini. Ingat, jam setengah lima nanti, harus selesai." Peringat Author.

"Lalu siapa selanjutnya?" tanya Kibum. Author menyerahkan botol ajaib berisi nama-nama member Super Junior.

"Kocoklah, lalu Siwon oppa yang harus mengambilnya." Kibum mengikuti instruksi Author dan menyodorkan botol itu pada Siwon. Siwon mengambil sebuah lintingan. Semua member menatap Siwon dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Siapa, Hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Hangeng hyung." Jawab Siwon lemas. Author mengambil kembali botol ajaib itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke tas.

"Baiklah, chap selanjutnya Hangeng oppa. Annyeong, Oppadeul." Author undur diri dari dorm Super Junior. Siwon masih lemas setelah membaca nama Hangeng.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau tahu, aku berharap nama yang tertulis di kertas itu, adalah namaku. Tapi ternyata yang tertulis adalah nama Hangeng hyung. Masa aku kalah dari manusia China itu?" Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. semua member hanya ber-sweatdrop melihat tingkah Siwon.

'Kemarin Kyuhyun, sekarang Siwon hyung. Besok siapa lagi? Tidak adakah namja dengan otak waras disini?' batin Kibum.

Zhoumi mulai membuka lilitan di karung itu dan mengeluarkan semua surat yang ada di dalamnya. "Wah, banyak juga. Akan mulai kubaca." Zhoumi mengambil sebuah surat dan mulai membacanya.

_'From: __**Kangkyumi(Yu)**__, To: Zhou Mi oppa. Hellooo. . . Zhou Mi oppa berwajah pervet nan tinggi kelewatan dan berwajah koala kata Author. . . Apa kabar oppa? Ck, surat Yu datang lagi ni buat oppa. N krn surat Yu dtng gi, Yu mau nanya ni Ok, 1. Kenapa sih oppa selalu jd pengganggu hubungan KyuMin malah jd yg ditengah gi, kenapa oppa? 2. Apa sih rahasia oppa bisa jadi tinggi? N apa oppa setu lo ,oppa jd ukenya Siwon oppa? Ck, sekian dulu surat dari Yu buat oppa. . .n Gomawo buat Henry oppa yg dah blz surat Yu.'_

Siwon dan Zhoumi saling berpandangan. Saat mata mereka saling bertemu, keduanya langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Amit-amit aku jadi uke kuda satu ini. Masih bagusan Mochi dimawa kemana-mana." Komentar Zhoumi.

"Heh, koala tiang listrik, aku juga ogah jadi seme-mu. Enakan juga jadi seme-nya Kibummie." Balas Siwon sengit.

"Enak juga, jadi uke-nya Donghae." Celetuk Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Kagak nanya!" sembur WonMi bebarengan. Eunhyuk Cuma cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

_'Annyeong Yu-sshi. Ck! Kau datang lagi rupanya. Hahaha.. :D Xie-xie kau sudah mengirimiku surat. Kabarku baik, semoga kabarmu juga baik-baik saja. Ehm, untuk pertanyaan nomor 1, aku no comment deh. Mungkin karena aku tampan dan memiliki aura seme yang kuat, haha :D Hei, disini pihak ketiganya bukan cuma aku, tapi itu juga *lirik-lirik siwon* hehehe.. __ rahasia tinggi badanku? Tidak ada. Rajin-rajin lah minum susu, makan makanan sehat, dan olah raga. Kurasa itu bisa menambah tinggi badan. Apalagi, aku yakin kau masih remaja. Pasti mudah untuk menambah tinggi badanmu __ aku amat tidak setuju menjadi uke kuda itu. Kau tidak lihat wajah tampanku ini? Wajah tampan begini kau jadikan uke? Sungguh terlalu. Oke, sekian balasan dariku, lain kali kirimi aku surat lagi, ya? With love, Gentleman MIMI __'_

Zhoumi menyudahi membalas suratnya dan mengambil surat yang lain.

_'to mimi-ge: umm.. mimi-ge.. apa sih rahasianya biar badan jadi setinggi tiang listrik seperti mimi ge ^^v. oh iya,, setiap hari berapa kg tiang listrik yg mimi-ge makan biar menjaga badan tmbah tinggi... hehehheheee... knpa mimi-ge ga jadi pemain MBA aja.._

_**ryeocloud**'_

"Benar juga. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi pemain basket saja?" ujar Donghae.

"Kalian akan menyesal kalau aku menjadi pemain basket profesional." Balas Zhoumi.

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kalian tidak bisa bertemu namja tampan dan tinggi juga berbakat seperti aku." Zhoumi mulai bernarsis ria.

"No comment, deh." Donghae sweatdrop

"Gue nggak ikut-ikutan." Tambah Kibum.

"Terserah lo, deh." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Cepat kau balas surat itu!" perintah kuda *#PLAK!* Siwon.

_'Annyeong Ryeo-sshi. Mwo? Makan tiang listrik? Tentu saja tidak. Kau kira tiang listrik itu muat di perutku? Hahaha.. :D kalau aku menjadi pemain NBA, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Mochi-ku *kiss bye to Mochi*dan kau tidak mungkin bisa menyukaiku :* sekian surat dariku. Semoga kau suka. With love Gentleman MIMI __'_

"Gege, kau ini berlebihan deh. Kau membuatku malu." Henry malu-malu kucing. Zhoumi menyenggol pelan bahu Henry dengan bahunya. "Aish.. gege jangan begitu. Malu, tau!" kata Henry.

"Cih, adegan sinetron." Cibir Siwon kesal.

"Heh, tiang, kalau kau masih mau bermesraaan, suratmu aku saja yang baca." Kata Eunhyuk sambil melambai-lambaikan surat Zhoumi.

Zhoumi merebut surat itu dari Eunhyuk. "Mwo? Jangan. Surat ini harus aku yang membacanya." Zhoumi mulai membaca suratnya.

_'To: koala merah. Annyeong Gege! __**Sung Hyunsang**__ imnida~ Gege, mau tanya! Mimi-ge suka minum susu ya? Sampe menjulang gitu.. #diinjekhoney. Udahan ah, satu pertanyaan juga cukup.. Jangan lupa jagain Mochi-yeobo ya! XD Salam penuh cinta untuk Yesung-oppa! #loh? SARANGHAE oppadeul~~ :*'_

"Lagi-lagi ada yang mempertanyakan tinggi badanmu." Komentar Donghae.

"Kurasa, daya tarikku memang ada di tinggi badanku." Zhoumi mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit yang dibalas dengan tatapan ilfeel dari member lain.

"Orang ini pasti saingan berat dengan Author dan Wookie." Ujar Kibum.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Dia juga menyukai Yesung hyung." Kibum menunjuk surat Zhoumi. Member lain mengangguk mengerti.

'_Annyeong Hyunsang-sshi. Kurasa iya, semasa kecilku dulu. Kau ingin tinggi sepertiku? Rajin-rajinlah olahraga dan makan makanan yang sehat. Ohoo.. jangan khawatir. Aku pasti menjaga Mochi. Serahkan saja padaku. Sekian surat dariku. Semoga kau suka. With love Gentleman MIMI '_

Henry menarik ujung kemeja Zhoumi. "Mimi-ge, aku ingin membaca surat penggemarmu. Boleh ya?" Henry melancarkan jurus Mochi Eyes No Jutsu *jurus apaan tuh?* alhasil, Zhoumi kalah dan memperbolehkan Henry membaca suratnya.

_'from __**liu heehee**__ to zhou mi gege yang ganteng BANGET __ gege annyeong ^^ , gege kok bisa ganteng banget sih ? rahasianya apa yah ?:p terus kok gege tega milih mochi oppa ? kenapa gag aku hueeeeeeeee :( , oh ia sampein salam aku ke suami aku heechul oppa ya , yeal HEELIU is real ! *tendang hangeng oppa* #dibakar gengfans , annyeong ^^'_

Semua member sudah bersiaga, takut-takut uri Little Mochi bakal meledak setelah membaca surat itu. "Gege, apa kau terpaksa memilihku sebagai uke-mu?" mata Henry berkilat-kilat.

Zhoumi menelan ludah ketakukan. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak terpaksa, kok."

"Benar begitu?" Henry memicingkan mata. Zhoumi mengangguk gugup. "Siapa yang kau pilih, aku, atau yeojya ini?" Henry mengibar-ngibarkan surat Zhoumi.

"Ehm... itu, aku memilih.."

"Ah! Kelamaan! Mulai hari ini, gege tidur diluar selama seminggu!" titah Henry.

"Mochi... jangan marah, dong. Nanti aku belikan es krim deh." Bujuk Zhoumi.

"Nggak mau." Tolak Henry.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku mau, besok, gege menemaniku jalan-jalan sampai aku puas. Arraseo?" Zhoumi mengangguk pasrah, walau ia tahu besok dompetnya akan kering seperti sawah di Indonesia kala musin kemarau.

_'Annyeong Liu-sshi. Aku tidak memiliki rahasia ketampanan apapun. Karena sejak dalam kandungan ibuku, aku memang sudah tampan __ tentu saja aku memilih Mochi, kau tidak lihat dia sampai ngambek begitu. Hahaha :D MWO? Kau istri nenek sihir itu? *digoreng Heechul hyung* ternyata ada yang mau dengannya, ya? Hahahaha.. :D #PLAK!. Oke, sekian surat dariku. Akan ku sampaikan salammu pada Heenim hyung. With love Gentleman MIMI __'_

Zhoumi menyodorkan sepucuk surat pada Henry. "Eh?" tanya Henry bingung.

"Ayo kita baca bersama, chagi." Ujar Zhoumi dengan suara yang dibuat seberat mungkin.

"Ukh, lagi-lagi adegan sinetron." Cibir Siwon. Henry mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_'From: __**Kim 'Ryuukha' Dae Sung**__, To: Zhou Mi gege. Anneyoung, ge. Sungie imnida. Anak pertama dari Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook, Bangeupsumnida. Ge, aku mau tanya 'sesuatu'. 1. Ge, gege koq tampan banget sih? Tinggi juga XD. 2. Ge, kapan gege kawin ama mochi-gege? Mau bulan madu dimana? Nah sudah dulu suratku, ge. Wo ai ni ge! P.S: untuk mochi-ge, jangan marah ya ^^V peace. __**Kim Dae Sung**__.'_

"Lagi-lagi, muncul pertanyaan tentang tinggi badan Mimi-ge." Ucap Henry.

"Dia anak Yewook couple? Kukira anak mereka hanya trio kura-kura itu." Komentar Donghae.

_'Annyeong Sungie-sshi. Wah, namamu seperti nama panggilan Yesung hyung, ya? Banyak yang bertanya padaku seperti pertanyaanmu itu. Dan aku hanya bisa menjawab, itu TAKDIR __ kau tanya kapan aku menikahi Mochi-ku? Pinginnya sih sekarang saja. Hahaha :D untuk bulan madu, itu menyesuaikan. Terserah pada Mochi mau kemana. Ah, semoga kau suka dengan balasan surat dariku. With love Gentleman MIMI __'_

"Mi, sekarang bolehkan aku membaca suratmu, ya?" pinta Eunhyuk dengan monkey-eyes-nya. Zhoumi menyetujui permintaan Eunhyuk.

_'From : __**ShinningHyorin**__, To : Zhoumi-gege. Annyeong Zhoumi gege! Sudah lama aku ingin mengirim surat untukmu. Aku sudah tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi, okey? hhh.. Asal gege tau, semenjak pertemuan malam itu, disaat kita bertemu di Beijing.._' –Kibum langsung menutup telinga Henry setelah mendapat firasat Henry akan meledak setelah mendengar isi surat ini– _'Aku.. Aku sadar.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku mencintaimu! Kita adalah jodoh! And now, i hope you will be mine! I love you, Saranghaeyo, wo ai ni gege! ~~'_

Eunhyuk menurunkan surat yang dibacanya dengan tangan bergetar. "Henry tidak mendengarnya, kan?" tanyanya pada Kibum. Kibum menggeleng dengan cepat. Henry melepas tangan Kibum di telinganya.

"Kenapa gege menutupi telingaku? Aku kan mau dengar isi surat itu. Eunhyuk-ge, tolong baca lagi." pinta Henry.

"Ah, tidak usah, deh. Aku lelah membacanya." Tolak Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu yang lainnya saja, atau Mimi-ge saja yang baca."

"Wah, sayang, member yang lain sedang sariawan. Dan aku, juga merasa haus. Tidak usah dibaca lagi, ya Mochi chagi. Langsung dibalas saja." Kata Zhoumi.

"Gege haus? Kubuatkan minum, ya? Gege balas saja surat itu dulu." Henry beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum. Dengan sigap, Zhoumi membalas surat itu.

_'Annyeong Hyorin-sshi. Ssst! Jangan keras-keras. Nanti Mochi bisa marah. Mwo? Kau pernah bertemu denganku di Beijing? Waah.. dimana kita bertemu? Semoga di tempat yang indah. Ne, aku juga menyukaimu. Tetaplah menjadi penggemar setiaku. With love Gentleman MIMI __'_

Zhoumi menyudahi membalas surat itu tepat saat Henry datang dengan segelas jus jerus buatannya. Setelah meminum jus dari Henry, Zhoumi melanjutkan membaca suratnya.

_'from: __**Hikari Kiku**__, to: Zhoumi gege. Zhoumi gege~ ^O^ apa kabar? gege, kenapa makin lama mukamu makin pervert? #dibakar. gege, seberapa cinta kamu padaku? :P Zhou ge, nickname 'Gantleman Mimi' itu tidak cocok. masa Gantleman tapi lanjutannya Mimi =.= Gege, boleh aku curi Mochi ge? XD ZHOUMI GEGE... cepat cium Henry ge sekarang juga! #digigitHenry. segitu saja, Mi ge. xie xie, wo ai ni, salam buat semua terutama KIBUMMIE.. gyaa... Aishiteru Bumppa *cium Kibum sampe puas. with love,__**Hika**__.'_

"HWAHAHAHAHA...!" tawa semua member langsung pecah.

"Hei , Zhou, kurasa kau harus mengganti nickname-mu. Hwahahahaa...! sungguh, aku menyukai orang ini. Ini baru disebut fans yang jujur. Hwahahaha..! :D" komentar Siwon.

"Benar, aku setuju dengan Siwon. Hwahahahaa..!" tambah Donghae.

"Terus saja kau tertawa, Kuda! Kau tidak dengar dia mengatakan 'aishiteru'dan mencium Kibummie?" balas Zhoumi sengit.

"So? Aku yakin Kibummie tidak mungkin berpaling padanya. Kibummie hanya menyukaiku seorang." Jawab Siwon bangga.

"Dalam mimpimu, Tuan Choi. Selama kau masih menjadi pihak ketiga di ff lain, dan mempunyai uke selain AKU, jangan harap kau dapat jatah dariku SELAMANYA." Ujar Kibum mutlak.

'Alamak, gawat, nih' batin Siwon.

_'Annyeong Hika-sshi. Kabarku baik, xie-xie sudah menanyakan kabarku. Kuharap kau juga baik-baik saja. Ehem.. Hika-sshi. Wajahku nggak pervy-pervy amat kok. Ya, agak pervy sedikit sih, tapi sedikit doang, ya. seberapa besar cintaku padamu? Yang jelas, tak bisa mengalahkan cintaku pada Henry __ ukh, kenapa kau mempertanyakan nickname ku? Bukankah itu nickname terindah sepanjang masa? -_- kau ingin mencuri Mochi-ku? Lawan dulu aku. Ahahaha :D kau ingin aku mencium Mochi? Baiklah, akan kucium dia SEKARANG juga *deep kiss Mochi*. Hahaha.. sekian surat dariku. Semoga kau suka. With love Gentleman MIMI __'_

"Aigoo.. surat-surat ini kapan habisnya, Gege? Banyak sekali." Kata Henry sambil memainkan surat-surat Zhoumi ditangannya.

"Entahlah." Zhoumi merenggangkan tangannya. "Hyung, kau mau membacanya tidak?"

"Aku?" Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang dibalas anggukan oleh Zhoumi. "Baiklah." Donghae mengambil sebuah surat dan mulai membacanya.

_'to : Zhoumi oppa. annyeong oppa! *teriak pake toa* oppa, kok oppa tinggi sih, kan aneh ada koala merah kok kayak tiang listrik gitu? oppa juga kapan ke Indonesia? kalo kesini jangan lupa bawa istri oppa yang pipinya kayak kue mochi itu ya, pingin kumakan lama-lama tuh pipi *ngiler 15 ember* kalo aku boleh kasih saran buat oppa, gimana kalo warna rambut oppa diganti dari merah ke coklat tua, trus kalo selca gaya biasa aja, soalnya ga usah sok imut juga udah ganteng kok *sok ngatur mode on* hehe. itu aja surat dariku, dibales ya oppa... SARANGHAEYO...! *teriak pake toa,lagi*. By: __**Kyuhyunbapaksaya**__'_

"Waah, dia anaknya Kyumin, ya? Sudah berapa couple yang punya anak, ya? Eh, Siwon, anakmu mana? Sepertinya tidak ada yang mengaku sebagai anak Sibum couple?" komentar Donghae.

"Kau meledekku? Aku belum sempet bikin, Hyung. Kau tidak lihat Kibummie seperti apa tadi?" dengus Siwon kesal.

_'Annyeong. Ehm, jujur aku bingung mau memanggilmu apa. Ehm.. aku tidak tahu kapan bisa ke Indonesia. Doakan saja Super Junior bisa ke sana lagi. Apakah menurutmu aku tampan dengan rambut cokelat tua? Bukankah begini pun aku tampan? Hahaha :D ne, nado saranghae ^_^v semoga kau suka balasan suratku. With love Gentleman MIMI __'_

Selesai membalas suratnya, Zhoumi kembali meneguk minumannya dengan brutal. Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal-senggal karena terburu-buru saat minum.

"Semangatlah, Mi. Sebentar lagi pasti selesai." Ujar Siwon menyemangati.

"Bisakah kalian baca surat itu? Aku istirahat sebentar. Hanya tiga surat lagi." pinta Zhoumi.

"Tentu, tidak masalah." Siwon mengambil sebuah surat. Henry beranjak mengambilkan Zhoumi minum lagi.

_'Hey, koala! Menjauh dari Kyu! Kyu itu punya Umin, kau kan punya Mochi, kalau kau masih suka deketin Kyu, Mochi ku ambil dan KyuMin shipper akan membunuhmu. Hahaha, maaf kalau aku berlebihan koala tapi ini isi hatiku karena kau keseringan selingkuh~ jangan marah koala~_

_Mochi ku sayaang, jaga koala jelek itu ya? Mata keranjang seperti dia harus dijaga. Zhoumi, jangan mempelototiku! Ah, salam buat Umma dan Appa ku, HaeHyuk! Umma, Appa, buatlah adik... aku kesepian. Tiap kali aku main ke dorm TVXQ biar ga kesepian. Zhoumi, aku sayang padamu tapi aku lebih sayang sama Mochi dan Umin :P Bye, bye koala merah~_

_Regards, Ultimate Seme **Yayaoi**'_

Siwon sedikit memelototkan matanya kemudian berujar. "Hei, Zhou, kurasa dia sainganmu."

"Ya, saingan beratku." Jawab Zhoumi. "Hei, jauhkan anak kalian dari Mochi-ku. Jangan sampai anak kalian merebut Mochi-ku." Zhoumi meninju pelan bahu Donghae. Donghae nyengir separuh.

"Asal kau jaga Henry dengan baik, dia tidak akan mengambilnya." Balas Donghae. "Hyukkie, bagaimana kalau kita mengabulkan permintaannya?" Donghae merangkul bahu Eunhyuk yang sedang membaca surat Zhoumi yang tadi dibaca Siwon.

"Mwo? Permintaan yang mana, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yang memberinya adik itu, lho."

PLOK! Eunhyuk menempelkan surat tadi ke jidat Donghae. "Buat saja sana dengan Bada!" eunhyuk bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur menemui Henry.

_'Annyeong Yayaoi-sshi. YA! Aku juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin hyung. Masih imutan Henry daripada GaemGyu itu. Hei, aku ini bukan tukang selingkuh. Aku ini namja SETIA, Hahaha :D Ya! aku bukan mata keranjang! Kenapa aku tidak boleh mempelototimu, eoh? *pelototi Yayaoi* hei, yang Ultimate Top Seme itu aku, bukan kau! Sekian dariku, with love Gentleman MIMI __'_

Siwon mulai membaca lagi.

_'Ni hao Zhoumi-ge. __**Hyora**__ imnida. Ge, aku ini WonMi shipper loh~ sering2 skin ship sama Siwon oppa ya? Nyari WonMi couple tuh susah loh *jadi Henry sama KiBum oppa buat aku. hahaha #ketawanista. Gege, bisakah kau kembalikan warna rambutmu ke hitam? aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan rambut hitam :) Jangan lupa makan yang banyak ge. tubuhmu terlalu kurus #dihajarhoneys. oke deh. honeys supporting you as always #tebarsaranglebah. with love, __**Hyora**__.'_

"Argh! Kenapa aku harus skin ship dengan tiang listrik ini? Kenapa tidak menyuruhku skin ship dengan Kibummie saja?" dengus Siwon.

"Kau kira aku mau? Aku ini seme terhebat sepanjang masa, mana mau aku skin ship dengan kuda sepertimu." Balas Zhoumi.

"Hei, kalian tahu, kalian itu selalu jadi pihak ketiga, dalam fanfict couple Suju. Mungkin karena itu, dia menganggap kalian cocok menjadi sebuah couple." Ejek Donghae. WonMi langsung melempar deathglare pada Donghae.

_'Ni hao Hyora-sshi. Kenapa kau menyukai WonMi? Bukankah Zhoury lebih keren? *kedip-kedip ke Hyora* wah? Kau suka saat warna rambutku hitam, ya? Akan kupikirkan usulanmu itu. Tapi, aku tetap tampan, kan, dengan rambutku yang sekarang? Xie xie sudah memperhatikanku __ aku pasti akan banyak agar sehat terus dan kau bisa selalu melihatku __ Chagi, lain kali, jangan melempar sarang lebah padaku. Lemparkan saja dirimu, maka kau akan ku tangkap. ^.~v With love Gentleman MIMI __'_

Kini giliran Donghae yang mengambil surat untuk dibaca.

_'Mimi oppa yang tinggi kaya' tiang listrik dengan muka mirip koala yang rambutnya kebakar dan amat sangat p.e.r.v.e.r.t *dicincang Mimi*, jangan suka selingkuh sama Kyu sama Siwon oppa.. kasian Mochi oppa yang imut itu kalo diselingkuhin :D. By: __**Choi Chinatsu**__.'_

"Ck! Gara-gara Author itu mengatai rambutku, sekarang banyak yang mengatai rambutku seperti kebakar." Gerutu Zhoumi.

"Bukankah, aslinya memang begitu?" ejek Siwon yang disetujui Donghae.

_'Annyeong Chinatsu-sshi. Jangan kau dengarkan kata-kata author aneh itu. Rambutku hanya merah menyala, bukan merah terbakar, hahaha.. :D ne! Aku pasti menjaga Mochi dengan sepenuh hatiku :D dan doakan aku juga bisa menjaga hatimu juga ^.~v with love Gentleman MIMI __'_

Saat akan membaca surat selanjutnya, ponsel Zhoumi bergetar.

Author-calling

"Ada apa?" seru Zhoumi saat menerima panggilan Author.

"Ya ampun, Gege. Tidak bisakah kau lebih gentle padaku? Nickname-mu saja Gentleman Mimi, kenapa kau tidak gentle? :p" ejek Author.

"Mian, ada apa kau menelponku?"

"Kau sudah selesai membalas surat-suratmu? Sekitar satu setengah jam lagi aku akan mengambilnya."

"Ya! Tentu saja belum. Masih ada tiga surat yang belum kubaca."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah." Author menutup telpon secara sepihak.

Zhoumi mendengus. "Siapa, Zhou?" tanya Siwon.

"Author. Dia bilang satu setengah jam lagi dia akan mengambil surat-surat ini. Padahal masih ada tiga surat. Dan kita tidak tahu surat itu panjang atau pendek." Terang Zhoumi.

"Ya sudah, jangan buang waktu lagi." Donghae mengambil sepucuk surat dan membacanya.

_'Ni hao, Zhoumi gege :D wo jiao __**Celi**__, ni de meimei xD #digatak Henry. aku anak HanChul couple! :D #pletak. Ge, kenapa sih gege bis seganteng itu? emang banyak sih yang bilang muka gege mirip koala, tapi bagiku nggak kok! :D menurutku, gege itu amazing! XD dan aku juga salah satu ZhouRy shipper lho! :D aku shipper semua couple SuJu XD ge, aku mau nanya-nanya dikit nih, boleh? :D, 1. kenapa gege itu pervy? :D. 2. gege gemes sama Henry ge kenapa? :D apa cuma karena pipinya? 3. suara gege macho banget xD kenapa bisa gitu? 4. kalo misal Henry ge naksir sama Amber jiejie, gege bakal ngelakuin apa? YESUNGdahlah, itu aja xD xie xie ni, gege! ^^'_

"Dia anak Hanchul couple? Ternyata ada juga yang mau jadi anak mereka. Hahaha.. :D" ejek Donghae.

"Kalau Heechul hyung dengar, bisa digoreng ikan satu ini." Bisik Siwon pada Zhoumi.

_'Ni hao Celi-sshi. Kau anak HanChul couple? Berarti kau adik iparku, dong :D Benarkah wajahku tidak mirip koala? Ah.. Wo ai ni Celi *peluk-peluk Celi* ehem, Celi honey, gege nggak fervy-pervy amat kok. Ya cuma dikit doang kayaknya, hahaha :D gege gemes sama semua yanga ada di Henry. Kalau disebut satu-satu bisa dicekal nanti surat gege, hehe ^^ ehem, benarkah suara gege macho? Kurasa itu salah satu kelebihan gege. Tampan, tinggi, macho, dan menawan. Itulah, Gentleman Mimi __ akan kupisahkan Henry dengan Amber. Henry just for MI. Hahaha :D sekian balasan dariku. Semoga kau suka. With love Gentleman Mimi __'_

"Hei, berhentilah bernarsis-narsis ria. Mengurangi durasi." Cibir Donghae.

"Bilang saja kau iri." Balas Zhoumi dengan senyum khas Zhoumi.

_'mimi-ge wo ai ni... *Tereak dari monas* mimi-ge makin hari makin cantik *ketawa nista* gege ayo kita menikah! Gege kenapa harus jadi seme sih, padahal gege uke banget! #Plakplokplak._

_gege kalau mau nikah sama henry-ge, harus mimi-ge yang hamil! #Plak. kalo engga kawinin aku ato sungmin eonni.. #Gampared. ya sudah gege, aku tunggu kau di rumahku salam cinta dari mimin-mu. dah ah, nanti dibakar henry-ge lagi. By: **MiEunMinWook**.'_

TING TONG

Saat akan membalas suratnya, bel pintu dorm berbunyi. Kibum bangkit dan membukakan pintu."Nuguya, Bummie?" tanya Siwon.

"Umma Appa, Hyung." Jawab Kibum dari arah depan.

"Sepertinya mertuaku, tuh." Siwon berdiri dan menyusul Kibum.

"Dasar adegan sinetron." Kata Zhoumi membalas ejekan Siwon padanya tadi.

"Annyeong semuanya." Sapa Kangteuk bebarengan. Dibelakang mereka, Sibum mengekor sambil membawa kantung belanjaan.

"Hyung habis darimana? Bukankah kencan? Kenapa bawa banyak barang?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Tadi, sehabis kencan, kami belanja sedikit. Mana Henry dan Hyukkie?" tanya Leeteuk. Zhoumi dan Donghae menunjuk dapur dengan kompak. "Anak-anak, ikut Umma ke dapur." Titah Leeteuk pada Sibum. Setelah Leeteuk melenggang pergi bersama Sibum, Kangin duduk di antara Donghae dan Zhoumi.

"Ini surat-suratmu, Zhou? Banyak sekali." Kata Kangin.

"Begitulah, Hyung." Jawab Zhoumi.

_'Annyeong MinWook-sshi. Aigoo.. aku ini tampan chagi. Bukan cantik. Kalau cantik, itu pasti dirimu. Jadi, kalau aku menikah dengan Henry, bukan aku yang hamil. Tapi Henry (?) :D Mian chagi, aku tidak bisa menikahimu. Karena hatiku hanya untuk Henry __ jangan tunggu aku pulang, chagi. Karena aku tidak akan pulang, hahaha :D with love Gentleman MIMI __'_

"Apakah dia selalu begitu saat membalas surat-suratnya?" Kangin berbisik pada Donghae.

"Kau belum lihat yang sebelum ini. Lebih parah lagi." balas Donghae

_'buat:zhou mi gege. ni hao,gege! sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih buat henry oppa yang bilang zhoury is real. ok,masuk ke sesi pertanyaan._

_ge,gege mau gak jd ukenya shi yuan-ge?_

_kenapa sih zhoury moment dikit banget?_

_apa pendapat gege tentang henwook+mixian?_

_kok gege mau-mau aja dijulukkin koala?_

_klo ngelakuin 'this' and 'that' ama henry oppa berapa ronde?_

_jatuh cinta ama henry oppa sejak kapan,nembak-nya dimana?_

_emang bener ya,gege bisa bahasa kanto,korea,inggris?_

_pas pertama kali liat henry oppa,apa pendapat gege?_

_cemburu gak kalo henry oppa meluk/nyium member suju yang lain?_

_bagi gege suju itu apa?_

_yap,silahkan dijawab dengan baik dan benar ya! sekian,xie xie. By: **NauraH**.'_

"OMMO! Banyak sekali pertanyaannya." Komentar Kangin.

_'Annyeong NauraH-sshi. Pertanyaanmu banyak juga, ya. baiklah, gege akan langsung menjawabnya. Untuk pertanyaan pertama, jelas aku mengatakan TIDAK MAU. Aku ini berjiwa seme, Honey ^^ kau suka melihat Zhoury moment? Berikan alamatmu, dan aku akan datang dengan banyak Zhoury moment :D pendapatku tentang kedua couple itu, mereka tidak lebih keren daripada ZHOURY, hahaha.. :D seperti kata Mochi ZHOURY is REAL __ kenapa mau dijulukin koala? Mungkin karena koala itu adorable seperti ku :D ehem, untuk yang satu ini, aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Mian, rahasia perusahaan, hahaha.. :D aku jatuh cinta pada Mochi sejak pertama kali bertemu. Love at first sight __ untuk masalah nembak dimana dan kapan, itu juga rahasia, hahaha :D untuk bahasa Korea dan Inggris, aku cukup mahir mengucapkannya. Asal kau rajin mempelajarinya, pasti kau bisa __ pendapatku tentang Mochi, oh tai wan mei, hahaha.. :D dia begitu sempurna ? untuk yang satu itu jelas aku cemburu XD Super Junior bagiku? Mereka adalah segalanya, Super Junior sudah seperti keluarga bagiku __ sekian dariku, with Love Gentleman MIMI __'_

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Zhoumi.

"Masih ada sepuluh menit. Ayo kita bereskan." Ajak Donghae.

_-_SiBum_-_

"Annyeong, Oppadeul. Author yang adorable ini datang lagi." seru Author dengan bangga.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya." Kata Zhoumi.

"Ne, aku kembali lagi. Wah-wah.. ada Kangin oppa, pasti Teukkie oppa juga ada disini. Ada dimana dia? Ah, pasti didapur. Umma...!" cerocos Author. Author yang berniat menemui Leeteuk langsung ditahan oleh Zhoumi.

"Hei, mau kemana kau, hah? Kau kemari untuk mengambil ini." Zhoumi menyerahkan sekarung surat balasan pada Author.

"Tidak bolehkah aku bertemu Umma-ku dulu?" Author mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ti-dak." Ujar Zhoumi mutlak.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang, aku juga sudah ditunggu namjachingu-ku." Author mengambil karung surat dari Zhoumi.

"Mwo? Namjachingu? Memangnya ada yang mau denganmu?" ejek Donghae.

"Tentu saja ada!"

"Nuguya?"

"Rahasia, dong. Sudah, aku pergi dulu. Umma, aku pulang dulu, ya!" teriak Auhtor. "Annyeong!"

Setelah kepergian Auhtor, dorm Super Junior menjadi agak tenang kembali.

TBC

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<p>

*lambai-lambai bareng Zhoury*

Gomawo untuk semua dukungan dan perhatian kalian untuk fict-fict abal karya Rae Mi.

semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya. Mi persembahkan fict ini untuk semua Honeys dan ELF juga Zhoury shipper di dunia.

mianhae kalau Mi agak lama, karena Mi baru habis sakit :)

Chap depan Hangeng. siap-siap bikin suratnya ya.

oh iya, untuk kedepannya, Mi bakal membatasi jumlah surat yang dimuat, sehubungan dengan banyaknya surat yang Mi terima. yang bakal di muat hanya 15 surat. 10 diantaranya untuk yang pertama kali mengirimkan, dan 5 sisanya pilihan Mi yang menurut Mi, surat itu menarik. jadi, bikin yang menarik ya biar dimuat :)

**Hikari Kiku** :: jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik Mi :) gomawo sudah mengingatkan Mi, chingu :) kirim surat lagi, ya.

**JjSonghee** :: hei, mana suratmu chingu? kutunggu suratmu chingu hahaha :D


	4. Hangeng

Tittle :: Super Junior Letter

Main Cast :: All Super Junior Member's

Annyeong...! adakah yang menunggu fict ini? kayaknya nggak deh, hahaha.. :D oke, setelah lama hiatus, Mi kembali membawa fanfict yang harus diselesaikan. walau sekarang Mi sedang berperang melawan 'sesuatu' tapi Mi usahain bakal tetap bersama readers semua.

yang menunggu chap ini, nih, udah Mi buatin. semoga suka. ada kado spesial dari Mi untuk readers yang beruntung.

HAPPY READING ^_^

**SUPER JUNIOR LETTER**

**CHAPTER 3 ( HANGENG )**

Hangeng duduk dengan tenang dimeja makan. Berbeda dengan Heechul yang sedari tadi seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Terkadang, Heechul memanggil Hangeng, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Hannie." Panggil Heechul.

"Ne, chagi? Waeyo? Daritadi kau memanggilku tapi tidak bicara apa-apa. Ada apa, hm?" Hangeng mengucap helaian rambut Heechul dengan sayang. Membuat member lain yang melihat jadi envy sendiri.

"Ehm, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi aku takut kau menertawakanku." Ujar Heechul dengan nada manja.

"Tumben nenek sihir itu jadi manja seperti ini?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Kurasa, Heenim hyung sedang ada maunya. Kita perhatikan saja." HaeKyu memperhatikan HanChul couple yang masih bermesraan.

"Benar kau tidak akan menertawakanku?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Iya, chagi. Ada apa?" hangeng kembali membelai rambut halus Heechul.

"Uhm, kalau misalnya ada yang mengatakan 'Hangeng oppa, saranghae! Menikahlah denganku!' apa kau akan menikahinya dan menceraikanku?"

BYUUUUUR..! Kyuhyun dan Donghae menyemburkan minumannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Na'as, air semburan mereka mengenai uke masing-masing?

"MWO?" jerit HaeKyu bebarengan.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian berteriak, eoh? Apa kalian ingin membuat kami tuli?" sembur Heechul *udah balik lagi nih orang*

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menggeleng dengan cepat. "A-aniyo, hyung. Lupakan saja."

"Mwo? Kenapa wajahmu basah, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga kenapa, Hyukkie? Kenapa wajahmu basah semua?" Donghae ikut bertanya. Mata Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berkilat marah.

"Menurutmu?" sembur MinHyuk. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya memberikan tatapan bingung mereka. "Dasar seme, pabbo!" MinHyuk meletakkan alat makan mereka dan pergi dari meja makan, tanpa diikuti seme mereka.

"Heenim chagi," panggil Hangeng.

"Ne, Hannie?"

"Kau mencintaiku tidak?" Heechul mengangguk.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Heechul mengangguk lagi. "Kau ingin aku menceraikanmu dan menikah dengan orang lain?"

"ANDWAE!" teriak Heechul. Hangeng mengecup pipi Heechul lembut.

"Kalau begitu jangan menyuruhku menikah dengan orang lain dan menceraikanmu. Karena aku hanya akan menikah dengan seseorang bernama Kim Heechul, arraseo?"

Heechul memeluk Hangeng dengan erat. "Wo ai ni, Hannie!" Hangeng balas memeluk Heechul. "Wo ye ai ni, Heechullie."

TING TONG!

Suara bel pintu menganggu kemesraan Hanchul couple. Donghae segara berlari menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong, Oppa!" serua Author setelah pintu terbuka. Donghae tampak sedikit berjengit karena mendengar jeritan memilukan dari Author.

"Heh, yeojya gila! Bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya." Komentar pedas Donghae hanya bagaikan angin lalu bagi Author.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk mendengarkan komentarmu tentang suara indahku, Oppa. Aku membawa surat untuk Han oppa, dan apakah Kangteuk oppa ada di dorm hari ini?"

"Mereka ada didalam. Masuklah." Donghae bergeser sedikit untuk mempersilahkan Author masuk. Author langsung melangkahkan kaki ke ruang makan dan kembali menyapa semua member yang ada disana dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Aish! Bisakah kau tenang? Aku sedang mencoba untuk makan dengan tenang." Protes Kyuhyun. Tapi Author tidak peduli dan melangkah menuju Hangeng yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Heechul. Heechul sudah mengeluarkan aura siap berperang saat melihat senyum Author untuk Hangeng.

"Annyeong, Oppa." Sapa Author yang dibalas senyum menawan dari Hangeng. *KYAAA! Author mimisan .*

"Ini surat untukmu, Oppa. Banyak sekali, lho." Hangeng menerima amplop pemberian Author yang berisikan surat-surat dari penggemarnya.

"Lalu selanjutnya siapa?" Tanya Kangin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Untuk yang selanjutnya. Itu rahasia." Ujar Author sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Mwo? Maksud mu bagaimana?" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Ini kejutan untuk Oppadeul. Oke?"

"Baiklah." Putus Kyuhyun dengan lesu.

"Sudah, ya, aku mau pulang dulu. Aku ada janji dengan tugas matematikaku. Annyeong, Oppadeul." Dan dengan ajaibnya Auhtor langsung menghilang bagaikan magic.

"Lama-lama dia mengerikan juga." Komentar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_-_HanChul_-_

.

.

.

Hari ini hanya ada Hanchul, Kangteuk, Haehyuk, dan Kyumin yang ada di dorm. Setelah sarapan, semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka duduk di lantai membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Di tengah lingkaran, setumpuk surat untuk Hangeng disebar begitu saja.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae.

"Bagaimana apanya?" balas Leeteuk.

"Surat-surat ini. Dibaca sekarang atau nanti?"

"Entahlah, itu tergantung Hangeng. Mau membacanya sekarang atau nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu, Han?"

"Sekarang tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Karena kurasa aka membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membaca dan membalasnya." Hangeng mulai mengambil sebuah surat dan membacanya

_'__Hangeng gege~ aaa, jeongmal bogoshippo~__Waktu itu Gege ke Indo tapi langsung balik lagi ke Cina, sumpah waktu itu saya sangat kecewa, tapi tak mengapa saya tau Gege super sibuk sebagai fans saya mengerti kalau Gege juga manusia.__Gege, sampaikan pada istrimu Chullie, kalau aku juga sangat merindukannya~ aku rindu wajah cantiknya yang amat menggoda itu, kekeke~__Hangeng gege, jika Gege punya anak member SJ, member mana yang Gege pilih sebagai anak? Ah ya, Umma, Appa, apa adikku sudah jadi? Aku mau adik pokoknya! Kalau tidak, koleksi yadong Umma musnah, dan koleksi foto Hyukmma punya Appa buatku!__HANGENG GEGE! HEECHUL OPPA! JEONGMAL BOGOSHIPPOYO!__Regards,__Ultimate Seme __**Yayaoi**__'_

"Wah, Indonesia, ya? Kalau tidak salah, disana banyak ELF yang menyukai kita." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Kau bisa bicara bahasa Indonesia, Hyung?" Tanya Kangin. Leeteuk mengangguk bangga.

"Aku juga bisa!" seru Donghae.

"Buktikan." Tantang Kangin.

"Gadis Indonesia cantik-cantik." Ucap Donghae dalam bahasa Indonesia. Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan melihat keahlian semenya.

"Lupakan saja mereka. Ayo balas suratnya, Gege." Kata Sungmin.

_'Annyeong Yayaoi-ssi. Gomawo sudah mengirimiku surat. Baiklah, aku akan langsung membalas suratmu. Ehm, Chullie bilang dia menyukai anak seperti Henry. Jadi mungkin untuk pertanyaanmu, aku akan menjawab, Henry. Sesuai yang Heechul suka. Bagaimana? Apa jawabanku membuatmu puas? __ sekian balasan dariku. Prince Hangeng.'_

"Selanjutnya!" teriak Haehyuk couple heboh sambil memukul-mukul sofa. Semua member yang disana hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

_'__To : Han Appa__. __Appa! Ya! Cepat lah pulang eomma mulai selingkuh dengan Siwon ahjussi! Aku tidak suka melihatnya!__Kasian kan Kibum Ahjumma, jika Siwon Ahjussi diam-diam selingkuh dengan eomma...__Appa! Kau tidak pulang seperti Bang Toib (?) saja *loh?*__Appa jika pulang buat lah adik dengan eomma, aku kesepian setiap eomma pergi keluar dengan Siwon Ahjussi :(__Appa boleh aku bertanya? 1. Kenapa appa mau dengan eomma? bukankah tampang eomma mengerikan? #dihajar Heechul eomma xD, 2. Jika Heechul eomma dengan Siwon Ahjussi, apakah appa mau dengan Kibum Ahjumma?__Oke sekian surat dari ku :D...__Salam Manis dari anak tercinta mu~__**Hima**__.'_

"Apa kita setua itu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Maksudmu apa, Hyung?" Sungmin balas bertanya dengan kadar aegyeo diatas rata-rata.

"Siwon dan Kibum yang masih muda saja dipanggil Ahjusshi dan Ahjumma. Lalu aku yang leader dipanggil apa?" Leeteuk mulai histeris.

"Harabeoji." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat-padat-jelas. Membuat Leeteuk pundung dipojokan. Hangeng mengabaikan mereka dan membalas surat penggemarnya.

_'Annyeong Hima-ssi. Tenang saja Heenim tidak akan selingkuh dengan Siwon. Kau jangan khawatir :D Mwo? Chullie mengerikan? Kau salah mungkin, Chullie itu bukan mengerikan, tapi sadis XD *dibogem Chullie* ah, mianhae. Chullie tidak mengerikan, chagi. Dia itu cantik. Arraseo? __ bagiku hanya ada Kim Heechul dihatiku. Yang lain, NO. hahaha.. :D sekian balasan dariku. Prince Hangeng.'_

"Kau! Kau berani mengataiku sadis, hei, Tembok Cina?" pekik Heechul sambil menunjuk Hangeng dengan jari lentiknya. *CUT! Author: Oppa, masak Hangeng oppa dikatai kayak Tembok Cina, sih?|Heechul oppa: iye. Kenapa? Masalah buat lo? | Auhtor: nggak, lanjutin aja. #Play*

"Aku hanya bercanda, Chagi." Bujuk Hangeng. Kemarahan Heechul sedikit melunak. Tapi tatapannya masih tajam. Tangan Hangeng terulur untuk mengambil sebuah surat lagi. Tapi telpon di dorm mereka bordering, membuat gerakan Hangeng terhenti.

"Ikan, angkat telponnya!" perintah Kangin. Donghae berdiri dan menjawab telpon itu.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Donghae.

"Apa susahnya ngomong? Telpon nggak pernah, SMS nggak pernah. Tanpamu aku galau~~" sahut suara diseberang sana dengan lebay-nya.

"Ya! Kau ini siapa, hah? Bicara yang jelas!" gusar Donghae.

"Lho? Ini bukan iklan 'ayang-ayang' itu ya? Terus, situ siapa?"

"Lee Donghae, kau siapa?"

"Eh? Ini Donghae Super Junior, ya? Suaminya Hyukkie ahjumma? Waaah… akhirnya gue dapet no. telponnya dorm Super Junior. Umma… aku dapet cowok cakep!" cerocos suara itu. "Ah, Oppa, bisa kau katakana pada Kyuhyun oppa, ia dapat salam dari anak didiknya, **ShinningHyorin has Risen**, partner in crime-nya Shim Changmin. Ne? Gomawo, Oppa."

"Baiklah, akan ku sampaikan. Tapi kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

"Kang Rae Mi."

"Ya! Kau! Kau Author gila itu, kan? Ya! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau ini benar-benar! Aish, aku serasa di tipu."

"Aku tidak menipumu, Oppa. Sudah, ya, aku mau belajar melet Yesung oppa dulu. Annyeong." Sambungan terputus. Donghae kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk disamping Eunhyuk.

"Dari siapa, Hae? Sepertinya kau tadi sampai teriak-teriak." Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dari Author. Dia bilang Kyuhyun dapat salam dari anak didiknya, ShinningHyorin has Risen." Jawab Donghae.

"Salam balik untuknya." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan smirk kebanggaannya. Haehyuk couple merinding melihat smirk Kyuhyun. Hangeng melanjutkan membaca suratnya.

_'__to : Beijing friedrice oppa__. __annyeong oppa.. aku __**Chinatsu**__ anak bungsu HaeHyuk datang lagiiiii xD__Oppa.. kok bisa tahan sama si Cinderella galak itu sih ? *dicincang Petals*__beberapa hari yang lalu aku nemu ff HanHyuk (HankyungxEunhyuk).. love it.. yang penting Hyukkie umma jadi uke xD__sekali-kali Hyukkie umma selingkuh ama Henry oppa atopun Hankyung oppa gak masalah xD__udah deh.. love you Hankyung oppa.. love you too, Hyukkie umma dan Hae appa xD *cium member satu-satu*__'_

"Hae, sesak." Rintih Hyukjae yang dipeluk dengan erat oleh Donghae. Donghae takut Hangeng atau Henry akan merebut Anchovy kesayangannya. "Hae, lepas. Sesak, nih."

"Andwae! Nanti kau direbut yang lain." Tegas Donghae.

"Hei, sudah, lepaskan Eunhyuk, kau tidak lihat dia sudah seperti orang kehabisan nafas. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengambil kekasihmu, Hae." Tegur Kangin. Donghae mengendurkan pelukannya, tapi tetap memasang gesture protective pada Eunhyuk.

_'Annyeong, Chinatsu-ssi. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berganti couple, chagi. Cintaku terlanjur untuk Heenim seorang *eeaa* Kau tidak lihat Hae sampai seperti itu. dia tidak akan ikhlas kekasihnya di couple-kan dengan yang lain. Kalau itu terjadi, mungkin dorm kami bisa hancur karena dia mengamuk :D. sekian dariku, semoga kau suka. Lain kali kirim surat lagi, ne? Prince Hangeng.'_

Tanpa banyak bicara Hangeng segera mengambil surat selanjutnya. Tapi tangan Kyuhyun lebih gesit daripada Hangeng.

"Kyu,"

"Hehehe… Hyung, kali ini aku yang baca, ya?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hangeng, Kyuhyun segera membuka surat itu dan membacanya keras-keras.

_'__To: Hangeng ge__. __Nihao gege... __**Hika**__ di sini..__gege, aku galau.. T^T__aku sangat suka Kibummie, tapi di sisi lain aku pengen BANGET jadi anaknya SiBum couple.. aku harus pilih mana, gege?__gege, di Indonesia, ada award dari acara yg gege hadiri waktu di sini. itu lho, yg ada banci kaleng (?) nya. nah, aku bingung nih.. harus pilih Han ge atau Takamina-nee dari AKB48 :P__Han ge, kenapa cinta banget sama Heechul oppa?__kalau ada member SuJu yang mau jadi anak HanChul couple, gege pilih siapa? Henry gege bukan? o.O__Han ge, kapan2 suruh Heechul oppa pake Cheonsang yang bagus atau yang buat pernikahan gitu. pasti cantik... :P__sekian surat dari Hika,__Wo ai ni, gege ^_~__'_

"Dia galau." Kata Kangin.

"Kurasa dia bimbang." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Dia mengatakan Heechul hyung cantik." Komentar Donghae

"Itu bencana." Balas Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Heechul melempar tv kea rah Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

"Bicara lagi, kalian mati." Ancam Heechul. Keduanya langsung diam tak berkutik.

_'Annyeong, Hika-ssi. Wah, kau galau ya? Kalau menurut saranku, bagaimana kalau menjadi anak Hanchul couple saja. Kami pasangan teromantis, lho. Nggak rugi, deh, jadi anak kami :D usul mu kuterima. Kapan-kapan akan ku suruh Heenim memakai cheonsang. Kalau ia memakainya, akan ku kirimkan fotonya untukmu. Otte? Semoga kau suka dengan balasannya. Prince Hangeng.'_

"Kau benar akan menyuruh Heechul hyung memakai cheonsang, Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne, aku akan membelikan Heechul cheonsang yang bagus dan memintanya memakai cheonsang itu. Wae?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Aku titip belikan satu, dong. Pakai uangmu, ya." Eunhyuk nyengir aneh.

"Kalau begitu aku juga! Yang warnanya pink ya, Hyung." Tambah Sungmin.

"MWO?" pekik Hangeng. Leeteuk menepuk punggung Hangeng. Hangeng memandang waspada pada hyung tertuanya ini.

"Ya! Jangan memandangku seperti itu. dengarkan ucapanku dulu! Sebagai seorang Hyung, kau wajib menuruti apa permintaan donsaengmu. Tapi, kau juga tidak boleh melupakan yang lebih tua darimu. Jadi, belikan satu juga untukku." leeteuk tersenyum licik.

"Kalian kenapa malah memeras Hangeng, hah?" jerit Heechul. "Jangan belikan apapun untuk mereka, Hannie!"

Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk memandang sinis Heechul.

_'__to han-gege__. __annyeong gege, __**Hikari**__ desu. Aq langsung nanya aja deh kekeke *evil smirk*_

_1. kenapa gege mau sama Heechul oppa? apa gak takut dimakan?_

_2. gimana kiat-kiat gege bertahan dalam cobaan punya pasangan kayak Heechul oppa?_

_3. apa gege gak berpikir untuk ganti uke aja? kan ada Sungmin oppa yang manis, Wookie oppa yang imut, dan Henry-ge yang ngegemesin. tinggal pilih deh. gege kan baik hati gak ada yg bakal nolak deh hehehe peace. sudah ah nanya itu aja, terakhir tolong sampaikan salam q pada suami q tercinta, Kibum oppa, oppa kapan kau pulang aq sdh menunggu lama *deep kiss Kibum oppa* ,,,arigatou gozaimasu!'_

"Mwo? Dia meniru evil smirk-ku. Wah, kurasa mulai sekarang aku harus memberi hak paten pada semua milikku. Termasuk Sungmin hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun.

PLETAK! Kangin memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "Sungmin bukan barang, Kyu!"

"Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan smirk-mu. Kau tenang saja." Balas Donghae.

_'Annyeong Hikari-ssi. Hanya ada Heechul dihatiku __ kiat menjaga pasangan. Kurasa hanya ada satu kunci. Saling percaya. Dengan saling percaya, hubungan kalian akan bertahan lama. Pertahankan terus hubungan kalian walau banyak cobaan. Kurasa seperti itu. sekian surat dariku. Semoga kau suka. Prince Hangeng.'_

"Kau cocok menjadi konsultan cinta, Hyung." Goda Kyuhyun. Hangeng hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

_'__To Han-gege__. From: __**ryeocloud**__. __Umm... Han-gege~~~ yg tabah ya punya uke ky heechul oppa~~__*peluk erat gege__* __kpn neh han-gege bs ngalahin kesadisan heecul oppa #towel2 tangan gege.. menurut gege,, sadisan mn antara heechul oppa sm kyu si evil magnae itu #cling..cling__gege... kirim salam buat wookie oppa... gege tolong kirim wookie oppa padaku... aku bener2 jatuh cinta padanya... WOOKIE OPPA~~~~ SARANGHAE ! KPN KAU AKAN MENIKAHIKU !__'_

"Bagiku mereka sama sadisnya." Kata Kangin.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Hyung." Timpal Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul lempar lemari pada Kangin dan Dongahae. *Sadis -_-*

_'Annyeong, Ryeo-ssi. Kau lihat sendiri, kan, mereka sama sadisnya, hahaha.. :D bahkan Heenim sudah dua kali melempari Kangin dengan barang berat. Ne, salammu akan kusampaikan pada Ryeowook-ah. Gomawo sudah mengirimiku surat. Lain kali kirim lagi, ne? Prince Hangeng.'_

Hangeng mengambil sepucuk surat lagi.

_'__To : han-ge,, annyeong __**park seung ri**__ imnida, to the poin aja ke han-ge kenapa bisa suka dan mau sama demon kya heechul oppa? Kenapa gak yang lebih manis kaya teukie oppa atau henry oppa atau sungmin oppa? Itu aja pertanyaan dari aku dan aku titip salam buat chagiyaku teukie oppaku yang paling spesial,, saranghae oppadeul...__'_

"Akhirnya keluar juga saingan Kangin hyung." Kata Eunhyuk heboh.

"Ku kira kau tidak punya saingan, Hyung." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Kalian menghinaku? Yang menyukai Teukie chagiya-ku itu banyak. Tapi yang dia pilih Cuma aku seorang. Kim Youngwoon, No. 1 Korean Handsome Guy." Bangga Kangin.

"Kata siapa kau kau No. 1 Korean Handsome Guy. Kau itu No. 1 Korean Racoon Guy." Ejek Heechul. Donghae dan Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Malu ditertawai donsaengnya, Kangin menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan apel yang mereka jadikan cemilan selama membaca dan membalas surat.

_'Annyeong Seung Ri-ssi. Mau semanis apapun Teukie hyung, Henry, atau Sungmin, bagiku yang termanis dan tercantik hanya Chullie seorang __ lagipula kalau aku bercouple dengan Teukie hyung, aku bisa bangkrut. Kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa, hahaha.. :D sekian balasan dariku. Prince Hangeng.'_

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini pelit begitu?" selidik Leeteuk.

"Kata siapa? Hyung salah baca mungkin." Hangeng cepat-cepat memasukkan suratnya ke dalam amplop sebelum Leeteuk murka.

_'__to han-gege...haloooooooooo gege *treak dari gedung sate..kenalkan..aku adeknya hyukie oppa~...__gege..aku cuman mau bilang jangan sekali-kali gege tinggalin chulie oppa..kalo gak..aku rebut chulie oppa nya *evil smirk..jangan bikin chulie oppa nangis juga~..awas loh yaaaah..*muka serius__. __ah iyah ge..sekali-kali bikinin aku nasi goreng beijing buatan gege dong yaaaaaahhh~..__*monkey-fish eyes..__terakhir..jaga chulie oppa baek-baek yah ge~..__dadah gege~..titip salam buat kakakku tersayang dan suaminya yaaah..*lambai-lambai saputangan.. From: __**nyukkunyuk**__'_

"Ah, adikku. Aku merindukanmu, chagi." Kata Eunhyuk girang. Member lain mengabaikan Eunhyuk.

_'Annyeong, nyukkunyuk-ssi. Kau adiknya Hyukkie, ya? Kenalkan, aku suaminya Heechullie :D aku tidak akan meninggalkan Heechullie, chagi. Kau tenang saja. Aku pasti menjaganya. Kau penasaran dengan nasi gorengku, ya? Baiklah, beritahu aku alamat rumahmu. Akan ku kirim ke rumahmu :D sekian surat dariku. Semoga kau suka. Prince Hangeng.'_

"Saranghae, Hannie." Ujar Heechul lembut.

"Nado saranghae, chagi." Balas Hangeng.

"Kalau begini saja manis. Tadi mengerikan sekali." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Aku dengar yang kalian bicarakan!" ujar Heechul. Kyuhyun bungkam.

'From: **yui kyumin**. oppa aq mau nanya dong, gmana oppa bisa belajar bhasa korea ampe bisa gtu? trus knp mau sma nenek lampir, tp cantik heechul oppa? #dbunuh chulie oppa.'

"Yeey! Kyumin shipper!" seru Kyumin couple kegirangan.

_'Annyeong, Yui-ssi. Kau ingin bisa berbasa Korea sepertiku. Kau harus berguru pada Heechul, hahaha.. :D ah, diluar itu, kau harus mempelajarinya dengan baik. Kurasa dengan belajar dan terus mengasahnya, kau akan bisa berbahasa Korea sepertiku. Sekian surat dariku. Semoga kau suka. Prince Hangeng.'_

Hangeng menarik nafas sebentar dan kembali membaca suratnya.

_'__buat han-gege.__gege, perjalanan cinta hanchul gimana? Aku kangen ama kalian~__oh iya kalo 'this and that' berapa ronde, kayanya kuat lama #digampar hanchul__. __oh, gege jangan jadi seme epilkyu lagi ya, dia ga pantes jadi uke, kan kyu cuman buat umin chagi~__semoga heechul eonnie besok hamil *amien*__udah ah, bay bay__. From: __**MiEunMinWook**__.'_

"Mwo? Dia memanggilku 'Eonnie'? Aku ini namja, bukan yeojya! Mana bisa aku hamil." sengit Heechul. Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kangin tertawa keras mendengar Heechul dipanggil 'Eonnie'. *belum kapok ya mereka? =.='*

"Noona, kapan kau memberiku seorang keponakan?" canda Kyuhyun.

"Noona, beri kami keponakan laki-laki." Tambah Donghae.

"Jangan, perempuan saja." Kangin ikut menambahi. Mereka tertawa semakin keras. Heechul yang murka melempar ketiga namja ini keluar dari dorm dan menguncinya diluar.

"Ada lagi yang ingin seperti mereka?" sengit Heechul. Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin menggeleng serempak.

_'Annyeong, MiEunMinWook-ssi. Aku bingung memanggilmu apa :D perjalanan cinta kami ya begini-begini saja. Lancar, selancar jalan tol Semarang-Ungaran *loh?* chagi, aku tahu Heechul cantik, tapi dia namja, chagi. Jangan memanggilnya Eonnie, ne? kau tidak mau, kan, seperti donsaeng-ku tadi? Tapi aku suka doa mu. Semoga Heenim cepat hamil, hihihi.. ^.~v sekian dari ku. Semoga kau suka. Prince Hangeng.'_

Hangeng cepat-cepat memasukkan suratnya ke amplop sbelum Heechul melihat tulisannya dan ia berakhir seperti ketiga donsaengnya yang dilempar Heechul keluar dorm.

_'__To : hangeng gege my Rival hhi :p__Heyo gege aku __**liu HeeHee **__istrinya kim hee chul oppa , HEELIU is real yeah ! langsung aja yaa no bertele2 1. Kalo heechul oppa buat aku boleh ga ? 2. Gege kayaknya cocok jadi ukenya siwon appa hhi :p oh ia ge berhubung aku sama "suami" ku heenim jauh terpisah jarak , tolong jagain suamiku ya ge hhi :p , wo ai ni gege salam buat selingkuhan2ku , sungmin oppa , eunhyuk oppa n si pervert mimi gege __ , ah ia salam juga buat anak aku__ sama heechul oppa , si kyuuu evil hhi annyeong oppa :p__'_

Dia sainganku, batin Hangeng.

_'Annyeong, Liu-ssi. Kenalkan, aku seme satu-satunya Heechul, Hangeng. Kau mau meminta Heechul dariku? Tunggu sampai Shindong kurus (?) aku pasti menjaga Heechul, tenang saja. Hei, hei, hei, kau bilang ingin mengambil Heechul, tapi selingkuhanmu begitu banyak. Hei, anakmu sedang dikunci di luar dorm oleh Heechul, hahaha.. :D ne, nanti pasti kusampaikan. Sekian surat dariku untukku, my rival. Prince Hangeng.'_

Hangeng menghitung surat yang tersisa. Masih empat surat. Fighting, semangatnya.

_'__Ni hao HanGeng-ge.__**Hyora**__ imnida.__Gege, Wo ai ni.__Tinggalkanlah HeeChul oppa, gege bersamaku saja ya? #puppyeyes #terjanggege *showering gege with kisses*__Tolong katakan pada Zhoumi-ge, Xie Xie karena membalas suratku :)__Aku suka ZhouRy kok. Tapi aku juga suka WonMi. Ottokhaeyo?__Lagipula, menyenangkan hati fans pahala 'kan? #wink__Dan dia tetap tampan dengan rambut merahnya.__Ge, gege punya masakan andalan lain selain beijing fried rice?__Bolehkah aku meminta resepnya?__Aku ingin belajar memasak.__Aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk gege X)__Menikahlah denganku ge.__Aku menunggumu.__With all my love.__Hyora.__'_

Sainganku, kini giliran batin Heechul yang cemburu.

_'Annyeong, Hyora-ssi. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlanjur terpesona dengan Heechul __ akan kusampaikan pada Zhoumi nanti. Masakan andalan? Bagaimana kalau nasi goreng Beijing *itu sama saja, ya? :D* wah, kau ingin belajar memasak, ya? Kudoakan kau pandai memasak. Ah, pasti namja yang mendapatkanmu adalah namja yang beruntung __ kapan-kapan kirimi aku masakanmu, ya? Sekian dariku, semoga kau suka. Prince Hangeng.'_

Tanpa membuang waktu, Hangeng langsung membaca surat selanjutnya.

_'__Dear Han-appa :__Ni hao Appa. :D Appa, neomu bogoshippo ~ #hug__Appa, gimana kabar Umma disana? :D tidakkah kalian kangen sama anakmu yg manis ini? #dijadiin bakso__. __Appa, sekarang jangan tinggalin Umma lagi ya? Appa sayang Umma kan? Appa ngga akan mw kan kalo sampe ada pair SiChul? Ntar kasian Kibum-ahjumma juga..__Appa, suara Appa lembut banget, aku suka ^^ suara umma juga powernya kerasa.. ^^ kalian bener2 cocok satu sama lain.. ^^ oh iya, aku mw tanya, apa adik buatku udah jadi? :D #ngarep HanChul NC #pletak__. __Udah, itu aja.. ^^ wo ai ni, Appa, Umma ^^ #dadah2__. From: __**Iino Sayuri**__'_

"Wah, ada yang memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan Ahjumma lagi." Komentar Sungmin.

_'Annyeong, Iino-ssi. Annyeong, anakku :D nado bogoshipo, chagi __ kabar Umma-mu sangat baik. Tentu kami merindukanmu __ aku tidak akan meninggalkan Heenim, jangan khawatir. Jjinja? Kau suka suaraku? Gomawo. Kudoakan kau mendapat yang kau mau __ sekian dariku. Your Appa, Prince Hangeng.'_

_ 'To: hangeng-ge. Ni hao! **Hyunsang** disini... Gege, mau tanya! Gege pilih Siwon-oppa atau Heenim? Atau justru Kyu evil? Gege, apa sekarang masih bawa kamus bahasamu? Gege, kenapa gege itu keliatan pendiam banget? Berubahlah seperti Yesung-oppa yang aneh! #dibakarYeye. Nah, selamat menjawab Ge! Oh ya, Gege, cium Heenim sekarang! Dibibir! XD Sekian. Salam penuh cinta untuk Yesung-oppa! Saranghae~ :D'_

Apakah aku pendiam? Batin Hangeng.

_'Annyeong Hyunsang-ssi. Jelas aku memilih Heenim. Ahahaha… sekarang aku sudah tidak membawa kamus itu lagi. Yang kubawa sekarang adalah hati Heenim __ apakah menurutmu aku pendiam? Kurasa aku tidak terlalu pendiam juga. Akan kusampaikan salammu pada Yesung. Semoga kau suka balasan surat dariku. Prince Hangeng.'_

Surat terakhir.

_'__Annyeong Hankyung oppa~__**Shin Young Rin**__ imnida...__oppa~ aku kangen banget deh sama oppa, kapan aku bisa ngeliat oppa lagi? ah ne...aku harap saat ini oppa dalam keadaan sehat. oppa, aku berharap sekali bisa melihat oppa nyanyi dan dance lagi bersama semua member__lainnya...__soalnya oppa kan salah satu dancer terbaik yang dimiliki Super Junior...jadi apakah oppa bersedia?. oppa, aku harap oppa bisa selalu sabar menghadapi heechul oppa dan oppa akan tetap selalu bersamanya juga member Super Junior lainnya...__always be heatlh, Shin Young Rin :)__'_

_ 'Annyeong, Young Rin-ssi. Kudoakan kau juga dalam keadaan sehat. Ne, terimakasih sudah selalu menungguku. Aku akan menjaga Heechul, kau jangan khawatir gomawo untuk semua pujiannya. Prince Hangeng.'_

Hangeng meregangkan tangannya yang pegal. Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Kangin sudah diperbolehkan masuk lagi oleh Heechul. Kini mereka sedang menjalankan hukuman dari Heechul. Hangeng berniat menelpon Author untuk mengambil balasan suratnya. Tapi, belum sempat ia menyentuh gagang telpon, pintu dorm sudah terbuka dan muncullah Author.

"Annyeong semuanya!" seru Authoe girang.

"Kau ini seperti hantu. Datang dan pergi begitu saja." Komentar Kyuhyun pedas.

"Terserah saja. Ah, Han oppa, apa suratnya sudah?"

"Sudah, kau ambil sendiri di meja." Author mengambil sekarung penuh balasan surat dari Hangeng.

"Ingat, ya, selanjutnya rahasia." Setelah itu Author kembali menghilang.

"Benar-benar yeojya aneh." Komentar Kangin.

TBC

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<p>

ini daerah Raemi buat curcol. hahaha.. :D

annyeong semuanya, lama nggak ketemu. kangen sama Raemi nggak? *readers: kagak*

tapi Raemi kangen lho :D

seperti janji Raemi, akan ada readers beruntung yang dapet hadiah spesial.

begini, chap depan kan masih dirahasiakan, jadi Raemi mau bikin polling.

review kali ini bukan surat, tapi nama couple suju yang pingin readers kirimi surat.

bukan member, tapi **COUPLE,  
><strong>karena surat selanjutnya, surat spesial

dengan format: nama_nama couple_alesan

**contoh**: Kang Rae Mi_Yewook_Yesung bias ku. Yewook favoritku.

maksud kan? readers cuma boleh milih **SATU** member saja.

ini hadiah dari Mi buat readers sekalian :)

sekarang Mi mau bales review dulu.

**Celi eonnie** :: ini udah aku update eon. semoga suka. mian aku lama updatenya. fict yang lain ditunggu, ya. dalam proses :)

**goiseul** :: gomawo :)

**alya ELF MinWook** :: jeongmal? ah, chingu terlalu memuji. gomawo pujiannya. semoga yang kali ini juga bisa bikin chingu ketawa :D

ayo ikutan polling dan kirim surat :D biar ramai.. :D

**THreeAngels K.R.Y** :: gomawo pujiannya chingu. ini aku udah update. semoga suka. ayo ikutan polling dan kirim surat. biar tambah ramai gitu.. :D

jjinja? jealous kenapa? o.O

terakhir, special thanks for: **My GOD, Thanks for everything. thanks for give my spirit. so I can in here now. | Celi eonnie untuk dukungannya dan bantuannya, gomawo eonnie :) | Umma + Appa, gomawo untuk semua doanya :) | all my friends yang terus nyemangati Mi. | The Big Boss, gomawo udah mau selalu membaca draft fanfict ku dan memujinya. | My readers, gomawo untuk selalu setia menunggu ff dariku. jeongmal gomawo. |**

wanna review now? :)


	5. Note

Oke, sudah diputuskan.

chap selanjut adalah HAEHYUK couple.

selamat buat yang udah milih Haehyuk couple.

setelah ini, ambil pulpen, sama kerjas. tulis deh surat buat haehyuk couple :D

buat yang couple-nya nggak kepilih jangan sedih, ya ^^

wanna review now? :)


	6. HaeHyuk

Tittle :: Super Junior Letter's

Main Cast :: All Super Junior Member's

Annyeonghaseyo... gomawo sudah mau menunggu fict buatan Mi. Disini, nanti akan ada bnyak kejutan untuk readers sekalian. semoga terkejut, dan harus terkejut *maksa* :D oke, Mi nggak banyak omong, daripada pada ketiduran gara-gara nunggu Mi selesai ngomong... :D

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

**SUPER JUNIOR LETTER'S**

**CHAPTER 4 (HAEHYUK)**

.

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

Hari ini seluruh member Super Junior libur. Tentu saja mereka mendapat libur dengan susah payah. Alasan mereka libur, karena mereka menunggu surat yang akan Auhtor berikan pada mereka. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah hari. Tapi surat yang mereka tunggu belum juga datang.

"Aargh! Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu, Hyung? Author itu tidak kunjung datang. Jangan-jangan dia berbohong." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Sabar dulu, Kyu. Mungkin jalanan macet." Leeteuk mencoba member pengertian. *sejak kapan Seoul macet? =.='*

TING TONG!

Bunyi bel, membuat semua member tersentak. Dalam sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun bangkit dan menuju pintu. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa kotak paket.

"Mwo? Kenapa malah paket yang datang? Paket dari siapa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Coba buka dulu, Kyu." Usul Hangeng. Kyuhyun membuka paket itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah keping DVD dan sepucuk surat. Siwon menyambar surat itu dan membacanya.

"Annyeong, Oppadeul. Kang Rae Mi imnida. Jika kalian mendapatkan paket ini, itu berarti kalian sudah mendapatkan keping DVD yang kutaruh di paket. Sekarang ikuti instruksiku. Pertama, tonton kaset DVD itu dan cermati isinya. Ikuti instruksi yang ada di kaset itu untuk mendapatkan surat kalian. Sekian. Terima kasih. The Adorable One, Kang Rae Mi." baca Siwon.

"Tunggu, siapa yang kali ini mendapat surat?" Tanya Heechul.

"Molla, Hyung. Sebaiknya kita tonton saja DVD itu." kata Siwon. Kyuhyun memasukkan kaset ke DVD Player dan mulai menonton isi DVD.

Layar tv mulai menampilkan gambar. Terlihat sebuah pintu kayu yang sangat besar. Seperti sebuah pintu yang ada di ruangan raja pada zaman dulu. Backsound music mulai terdengar. Backsound yang digunakan adalah lagu dari 2ne1, I'm The Best. Pintu kayu terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah ruang kerja mirip ruang kerja presiden. Dibalik meja itu duduk Author lengkap dengan kostum yang dipakai CL dalam MV I'm The Best dan wig pirang sepanjang pinggang. Kamera mulai menyorot wajah Author. Di depan tv, semua member Super Junior memasang wajah yang sama, shock.

"Annyeong, Oppadeul Suju. Kalian pasti terpesona dengan penampilanku. Naega je jalnaga. Whahahaha… Oke, kita langsung ke inti pokok. Kalian pasti bingung siapa yang akan mendapatkan surat kali ini. Baiklah, akan ku beritahu. Yang mendapat surat kali ini adalah… HAEHYUK couple. Selamat untuk Haehyuk oppa. Untuk mendapatkan surat itu, pertama, kalian yang merasa uke, angkat tangan!" –semua member yang merasa uke langsung angkat tangan– "Bagus, sekarang, turukan tangan kalian. Untuk yang merasa uke, kalian, belilah gaun pesta untuk wanita, dan pakai gaun itu. Kalian akan crossdress sebagai yeojya. Untuk yang merasa seme, belilah setelan pesta yang serasa dengan uke kalian. Setelah kalian mendapatkannya, berdandanlah layaknya seorang pasangan yang akan menghadiri pesta. Waktu kalian hanya satu tiga jam setelah kalian menonton video ini."

"Syarat kedua untuk mendapatkan surat kalian. Datanglah ke gedung ini, di alamat ini." –muncul sebaris tulisan dibagian bawah. Kibum mencatat tulisan itu di ponselnya– "Masuk, dan duduklah di tempat yang sudah ku sediakan. Setelah itu, kalian akan tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Waktu kalian tidak banyak. Segera lakukan instuksiku setelah kalian menonton video ini. Sekian."

PIIIIP. Layar kembali hitam. Semua member langsung berdiri dan beringsut keluar dorm untuk mencari syarat pertama.

.

.

.

.

Super Junior member sudah sampai hampir sampai di gedung yang dimaksud Auhtor. Mereka menaiki delapan mobil yang berbeda. Setiap mobil berisikan sepasang couple. Yang paling didepan, adalah pasangan Kangteuk. Diluar gedung, banyak ELF yang sudah menanti mereka. Leeteuk sedikit kaget melihat kerumunan ELF. Mobil mereka berhenti di pintu masuk gedung. Kangin membantu Leeteuk turun. Teriakan heboh terdengar dari para ELF. Leeteuk tampak cantik dengan gaun berkerah rendah berwarna putih dan wig yeojya berwarna brunet. Kangteuk couple tersenyum dan menyapa para ELF. Mereka berjalan di red carpet sambil bergandengan layaknya pasangan Holliwood.

Mobil kedua tiba. Kini giliran Hanchul couple. Hangeng menggandeng Heechul yang keluar dari mobil. Heechul mengenakan pakaian gadis China berwarna merah dengan belahan kaki sepanjang lutut. Ia membiarkan rambut hitam panjangnya terurai begitu saja. Hanchul couple berjalan di red carpet sambil berangkulan.

Pasangan selanjutnya adalah Yewook couple *YEEEY..! yang paling ditunggu author nih*. Yesung dan Ryeowook tampak serasi. Ryeowook mengenakan gaun pink tua dengan lengan sepanjang siku dan wig model keriting gantung berwarna cokelat. Selanjutnya Sindong datang, ya, walaupun tanpa pasangan, teriakan ELF tetap terdengar. Setelah Shindong, inilah, pasangan yang paling bagagia, Haehyuk couple. Eunhyuk cantik dengan gaun malam berwarna merah dan wig panjang berwarna hitam. Haehyuk shipper berteriak membuat suasana semakin ramai. Tiba-tiba tangan Donghae menyusup ke sela pinggang Eunhyuk, menariknya dan mengecup pipi Eunhyuk di depan para penggemar mereka sebelum berjalan di red carpet.

Sibum couple datang. Kibum cantik dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Ditambah wig berwarna hitam juga. Mereka bergandengan dan berjalan di red carpet. Inilah pasangan paling mesra di Super Junior, Kyumin couple. Sungmin yang memang sudah imut dari lahir, terlihat semakin imut dengan gaun putih tanpa lengannya dan wig hitam bergelombangnya. Kyuhyun bahkan perlu waspada jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang memandang nafsu pada Bunny Minnie-nya.

Pasangan terakhir, Zhoury couple. Waah, untuk yang satu ini, Author no comment deh. Serasi banget. Henry yang imut-imut seperti bayi, tampak manis dengan gaun berwarna cokelat muda dan rambut cokelat bergelombang. Sedangkan Zhoumi tampan dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Sungguh serasi. Semua pasangan sudah masuk ke dalam gedung dan duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Semakin lama, tribun penonton mulai penuh dengan ELF yang ingin menonton. Acara dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Author berdiri ditengah panggung dengan dandanan sama seperti yang ia gunakan di videonya. Semua yang datang diam memperhatikan Auhtor.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Choneun Kang Rae Mi imnida. Ku ucapkan selamat datang untuk Super Junior oppa. Tanpa membuang waktu, saya persilahkan Donghae oppa dan Eunhyuk oppa untuk maju ke depan panggung. Mohon Donghae oppa menuntun istrinya. Kasihan tuh, kayaknya susah jalan." Auhtor cengar-cengir dari atas panggung. Setelah susah payah berjalan karena memakai rok, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sampai di panggung juga. Author mempersilahkan Haehyuk couple duduk di tempat duduk di atas panggung yang sudah disediakan.

"Sebelum kumulai, ada yang ingin berbicara atau bertanya dulu? Silahkan." Author mempersilahkan. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan.

"Dimana suratnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Suratnya ada padaku." Author mengeluarkan sekotak penuh surat dari bawah kursinya. "Ada lagi?"

"Ada. Kenapa kami harus memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Tanya Kibum.

"Hehehe.." Author nyengir ayam (?) "Karena aku ingin melihat kalian memakai pakaian wanita. Ternyata cantik-cantik dan manis-manis."

Kibum menghela nafas, jawaban yang sudah ia duga. Author beralih pada Haehyuk couple.

"Ya! Oppa! Duduknya jangan ngangkang! Oppa itu pake rok!" pekik Auhtor karena Eunhyuk duduk dengan kaki terbuka. Cepat-cepat Eunhyuk merapatkan kakinya. "Baiklah, akan ku bacakan aturannya. Aku akan membaca surat dari sini dan Oppa akan langsung membalasnya secara lisan. Jangan khawatir, mereka yang sudah ku undang dan duduk di kursi VVIP. Jadi ini seperti reality show. Baik, akan ku mulai."

Author mengambil sebuah surat dan mulai membaca. " _'__yak! HaeHyuk oppa... ~__neomu neomu SARANGHAEYO *bentuk hati pake tangan*Kalian emang pair yg paling oke dimata Joonie d^^b__. __aku seneng banget waktu tau kalian BENERAN deket, gak cuma di fanfic.. jangan sering2 berantem ya!__Oh, ya, blakangan ini, couple HaeHyuk sering bgt tuker uke/seme sama pair lain T.T *sedih walau ada beberapa crack pair yg saya suka*__aku harap HaeHyuk tetap BERJAYA! *angkat bendera INA sama Korea*__maju terus HAEHYUK COUPLE! semoga HAEHYUK Shipper makin bertambah! *AMEN!*__sekian dari saya__. __GOMAWOYO ^^__. From:__**YeHyuk EunHae**__'_ "

Author selesai menbaca. "Silahkan dijawab."

Donghae mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjawab. "Annyeong, Joonie. Kali ini biar aku yang menjawab. Pertama-tama biarkan aku membalas sebuah ucapan darimu. NADO SARANGHAE!" –Donghae ikutan bikin bentuk hati dari tangan. Semua member Suju shock– "Aku tahu couple kami memang couple terfavorit. Jangan khawatir, aku dan Hyukkie tidak akan terpisahkan. Ah, omong-omong, Hyukkie manis, kan? Aku tahu dia manis. Semua orang pasti mengatakan hal seperti itu. gomawo sudah mengirimkan surat pada kami. Salam cinta dari Haehyuk couple."

Semua uke yang duduk di samping seme mereka serempak bertanya, "Bagus aku atau Hyukkie?" semua seme gelapan. Donghae cengar-cengir. Author ngupil #PLAK!

"Selanjutnya!" pekikan Auhtor membuat suasana kembali tenang. "Selanjutnya datang dari **Itakyuu**, mana tuh, anak. Oh, itu dia. (Auhtor lambai2 ke Itakyuu) _'__To : Haehyuk couple ...__Annyeong Oppa ..__Naneun Kyuu Imnida ...__Hae Oppa ...__Tw gx tmen ku cnta bgt ma oppa ... Ckn ak loh ya ..__Ak stia ma sunggie n Chullie Oppa... #jdi curhat sih ?__Ehm mri sya ulg ..__Hae Oppa n Hyukkie Oppa ...__Kpn ksi kyuu adik bru ...__Kyuu tgu ya ...__Koq Hae oppa mau ma Hyukkie Oppa ..__N koq Hyukkie Oppa mw ma Hae Oppa ..__Skian n trima ksih ...__Annyeong ..__' _"

"Nona, katakana pada temanmu, Donghae terlanjur mencintaiku. Mungkin dia tidak bisa membalas cinta temanmu. Maaf, dan terimakasih." Ujar Eunhyuk sedikit kesal. (bilang aja cemburu)

"Ehm, baiklah. Aku akan membalas suratmu. Aku belum bisa memberimu adik baru. Hyukkie bilang, ia belum siap hamil (?) :D kau bertanya kenapa aku mau dengan Eunhyuk? Karena dia oh tae wan mi." jawab Donghae.

"Alasanku menyukai Donghae." Eunhyuk melirik Donghae malu-malu. "Karena dia selalu ada untukku. Udah, ah, malu."

"Tumben tuh, monyet, punya malu. Biasanya nggak punya malu." Komentar Kyuhyun.

"Selanjutnya dari **Max Hyera**. _'__Dear appa & eomma yang paling kece ;-]__Appa eomma~ ini Max anak kesayangan kalian yg sekarang tinggal di indonesia. Masih inget kan? XD max kangen~~ *peyuk*__Oiya disini banyak orang yang gakpercaya kalo kalian itu haehyuk, mereka lebih percaya__sama eunhae garagara hyuk eomma lebih tinggi :( itu gakbener kan eomma? Max lahir dari rahim hyuk eomma kan bukan hae appa? :(__Dan 1 lagi! Hae appa bisakah kau menghargai istrimu sedikit? Udah punya istri bohai gt kok masih aja ngelirik sungmin ajeossi dan eunseo eunseo itu? Tidak hanya mereka appa tp masih banyak lg! Kau jahat appa!__Kalau begitu, biarkanlah hyuk eomma bermain bersama seme lain seperti siwon/kyu/yesung/hankyung dan rasakan betapa menderitanya sakit hati bwek xp lagipula sepertinya Max mulai mendukung wonhyuk kyaaa~__Jadi intinya hae appa, tunjukanlah kalau kau memang seme! Tunjukkan! TUNJUKKAAAAN!__Oke sekian. Kecup sayang dari Max~ :* peyuk~_'. Aku suka surat ini. Silahkan dijawab."

Eunhyuk bersiap menjawab. "Max anak Umma, bukan maksud Umma untuk menyaingi tinggi badan Appa mu. Hanya saja, kita tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir Appa mu yang sedikit lebih bogel dari Umma. Jangan sedih, ne? Terima Appa mu apa adanya, nak."

"Ehm, kau anak ku, ya? Begini, kalau kau anakku, jangan minta aku menyerahkan ibumu pada namja lain. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku akan mempertahankan Hyukkie hingga titik ikan terakhir (?) kau ingin aku membuktikan kalau aku seme? Kau tidak lihat aku pakai apa, dan Hyukkie pakai apa? Itu artinya aku yang seme. Oke? " sambung Donghae.

"Jawaban yang cukup memuaskan. Ah, untuk Donghae oppa, rajin-rajinlah minum susu. Selanjutnya surat dari, siapa nih, kagak keliatan hurufnya. Ini dia, dari **minwoo619**. _'__To my beloved Ahjussi dan Ahjumma,__Choi Minwoo imnida! Aku anak bungsu dari SiBum couple dan aku juga putra mahkota ketiga kerajaan setan pimpinan Heechulie-ahjumma! Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan nih, harus jawab jujur kalau nggak nanti ikan Hae-ahjussi dan susu stroberi Hyukkie-ahjumma ku sita! *smirk*__1. Sebenarnya dalam hubungan kalian yg jadi top dan bottom tuh siapa sih? *kalau boleh jujur aku setuju kalau Hae-ahjussi yg top dan Hyukkie-ahjumma yg bottom*__2. Kenapa sekarang kalian saling menyelingkuhi dengan my beloved parents lagi? __Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan lagi, tapi kasihan nanti Hyukkie-ahjumma capek dan nggak bisa 'ngelayanin' Hae-ahjussi...*evilsmirk*__Salam untuk my parents, Ratu Setan aka Kim Heechul dan Putra Mahkota pertama aka Cho Kyuhyun! *gummy smile*__Aku mohon dgn amat sangat untuk ultahku 19 Juni nanti hadiahnya video NC HaeHyuk selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Tapi kalo mau ngasih sekarang dan live juga nggak apa-apa *senyum mesum*. __From your beloved nephew (or niece) and son (or daughter),__Choi Minwoo__.'_ Aku no comment deh. Silahkan dijawab."

"Cucu ku bertambah satu." Sedih Leeteuk. (ngerasa tua, ya, Oppa? :D)

"Annyeong Minwoo-ssi. Ehm, untuk pertanyaan nomor 1 kau benar. Bahkan kau bisa lihat sekarang siapa yang crossdress. Bukan maksud kami membuat crack pairing atau apa. Itu hanya sebuah profesionalisme saja. Jangan ditanggapi serius. Hehehe.. terima kasih." Jawab Donghae.

"Surat selanjutnya dari **Park Seung Ri**, _'__Hae oppa, pilih aku dan anakmu atau Hyukkie oppa?__Kenapa kau pergi dari kami dan bersama Hyukkie oppa?__Hae oppa, taukah kau setiap kali melihatmu aku bagaikan melihat anak paud yang menggemaskan...__For Teukie oppa, mianhaeyo aku telah selingkuh dengan Hae oppa tetapi tetap Jeongmal Saranghae!__For Author...DAEBAKKK Thanks surat aku udah di cantumin, yang ini juga di cantumin ya... aku mau minta pertanggung jawaban Hae oppa terhadap anak kami Lee Jinki...__'_. OMMO!" pekik Auhtor.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ini benar-benar hebat. Dia mengatakan aku daebak, Oppa. I like this girl." Ujar Auhtor (Author dilempari perkakas dapur). "Silahkan dijawab."

"Mianhae, aku lebih memilih Hyukkie." Donghae mengenggam tangan Eunhyuk. Author ambil kamera dan foto-foto Haehyuk moment (dasar nggak ingat tempat =.=). "Kenapa kau menyamakan ku dengan anank paud. Tentu saja masih imut aku daripada anak-anak paud (=.='). Gomawo."

"Udah jawabnya? Singkat amat. Oke, selanjutnya ada surat dari **Kim Sangmi**. _'__To : My Ajushi Fishy And My Ahjuma Ancovy ^^__HALOOOOO AJUHMAAA?__WHAT UPP YOO'!__KENALAKAN AKU ANAKNYA YEWOOK COUPLE__, __HAHAHAHAHAHA__#gak nyante__. __kalian heran kan aq bisa ada?ok aku juga gak tau tnyakan pda appa dan umma ku saja ok!__ok kita msuk inti!__Hae ajushhi buatkan aq adiikkkk yah yah yah gak usah bnyk 15 lah plng dikit!ok__. __oh yah ahjuma kpn" ajakin sangmi ngedance yah!yg di sorry" i2!__Yah__yah yah yah?#puppy eyes mode on!__Ok udh i2 aja yg mau ku sampai kan salam buat pacar aku yah HENRY LAU__. __ok paypay__' Gue nggak salah baca, nih? Paling dikit 15?'_ Pingsan gue."

"YOOO! What's up, Bro!" Eunhyuk berdiri dengan gaya rappernya, membuat roknya sedikit terangkat. Author menarik Eunhyuk untuk duduk kembali dan merapatkan kaki Eunhyuk.

"Ingat rok, Oppa." Peringat Author. Eunhyuk nyengir monyet.

"Anak kita banyak, ya, chagi." Kata Yesung pada Ryeowook yang mengusap perut ratanya. "Waeyo, Wookie?"

"Hyung,"

"Ne?"

"Kapan aku melahirkan mereka (read: anak-anak Yewook couple), ya?"

"Oke, Sangmi-ssi. Aku yang akan membalas suratmu." Ujar Eunhyuk. "Untuk permintaanmu yang pertama, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau kira aku mensin pencetak bayi? Minimal 15, itu banyak, chagi. =.=' dua aja ya? (Auhtor: -_-) ne, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajarimu dance Sorry Sorry. Sekian."

"Langsung saja, ya. Selajutnya dari, **AngeLeeteukie**. _'__To: HaeHyuk oppa...__From: AngeLeeteukie... Annyeong oppadeul, saya adalah anak ke-16'y Kangin appa sama Leeteuk eomma... Pertanyaannya__, __1. Sebener'y HaeHyuK itu siapa yang seme ?__2. Kok Haeppa betah sama Hyukppa ? kan dia yadong'y minta ampun #digaplok Hyuk# gak bisa bayangin kalo yadongan malem2 xD #pasang CCTV di kamar HaeHyuk#*eh emg sekamer ?*__3. Kapan nikah ? Undang2 aku yah... Udah segitu aja nitip salam buat TeukYeKyu yaaaaa SARANGHAAEEE :*:*__'_ "

"Dia anak Kangteuk? Berarti dia adikku, dong?" celetuk Kyuhyun. "Umma, kapan Umma bikin adik buat aku?"

"Mollayo. Umma sudah kebanyakan anak. Kangin-ah, kapan kita membuat adik untuk Kyuhyunnie?" balas Leeteuk.

"Aku lupa, chagi. Sepertinya kita terlalu sering melakukannya. Aku jadi lupa." Jawab Kangin.

"Ya! Yang disana! Jangan ribut masalah anak!" murka Author. Kangteuk diem, Kyuhyun lirik-lirik Sungmin, Sungmin pingin nampar Kyuhyun, dan jangkrik pun bernyanyi. *apa deh -_-*

"Aku akan menjawab suratmu." Kata Donghae. "Yang jadi seme-nya adalah aku. Hyukkie terlalu manis untuk menjadi seme." (aku setuju oppa)

"Dan, sebenarnya, aku hanya yadong disaat-saat tertentu. Donghae yang lebih yadong." Tambah Eunhyuk. (alesan tuh)

"Masak, sih, Hyung? Bukannya Eunhyuk hyung kemarin ngajakin aku nonton film yadong, ya?" kata Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk berdiri dan melempar high heels-nya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sialnya, sepatu itu malah mengenai jidat Yoochun yang kebetulan sedang nonton ditribun (duh, makin lebar deh tuh jidat). Eunhyuk kembali duduk dengan tenang.

" _'__To: om haehyuk xD__. __isi:__anyeong oppa! Kenalin, aku ANAKNYA KYUWOOK. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan nih oppa__.__ kapan nikah? Lama amat sih :/__. __ klo punya anak, mw dikasih nama siapa? Apa mw dikasih nama "Iwak Peyek"?__ mw punya anak brpa?__bikinnya dmana? Ajak ak yaa, pgn lyat xP__yg jadi seme tu siapa?__tingkat keyadongan om eunhyuk brpa %? Trus om donghae %?__Sekian pertanyaan konyol dari __**eun woo**__. Hahhaha mudah mudahan dijawab. Oiya salam ya buat eomma dan appa ku : KYUWOOK !. Bilangin klo ak minta adik 5 disini. Buat UMIN sama YESUNG jgn rebut KYU sama WOOK! #plaaak__. __sekiaaaan ~__'_ "

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mendapatkan Minnie-ku, Hyung!" Kyuhyun memandang sengit Yesung sambil mendekap Sungmin erat.

"Heh, setan maniak game, aku juga tidak ikhlas memberikan My Wookie pada setan seperti mu." Balas Yesung yang juga memeluk Ryeowook erat.

CREESZZZ…! Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling memandang sengit. Sampai muncul kilat dari mata mereka (lu kata anime, Thor? =.='). Sungmin, dan Ryeowook sesak nafas kerada dipeluk terlalu erat. Kita tinggalkan dua couple itu. Sekarang mari kita dengar jawaban dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong, Eun Woo-ssi. Kami pasti mengundangmu saat kami menikah nanti. Tapi untuk saat ini, kami belum merencanakannya. Anak, kurasa dua cukup, satu namja, dan satu yeojya. Kami belum memikirkan nama untuk anak-anak kami. Tapi yang jelas bukan Iwak Peyek. Untuk yang lainnya, kau bisa lihat sendiri, siapa yang seme-nya. Ah, menurutmu, diantara kamu siapa yang lebih yadong?" Donghae mengerlingkan mata. Eunhyuk mencubit pinggang Donghae. "Aaaww, sakit, chagi. Ne, sikan dariku, gomawo "

"Kau seperti orang yang akan menikah, Oppa." Komentar Auhtor. "Selanjutnya dari, **hyukhyuk**. _'__Aku pernah melihat fakta tentang kalian, saat Hyukppa bungee jumping, Hyukppa teriak 'Donghae, kita putus' dan Haeppa menjawab 'Turun kau, aku akan memukulmu!' apa itu benar? Haeppa, kau rela tidak kalau Hyukppa menjadi suamiku kelak__?'_ Ah, pertanyaan yang bagus. Silahkan dijawab."

"Maaf, saat itu aku khilaf." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak berniat putus dengan Hae. Gomawo "

"Khilaf, ya? Kenapa tidak teriak 'Rae Mi-ah, saranghae!'?" Tanya Auhtor (Readers: itu sih lo yang pingin, Thor -_-).

"Lebih baik aku berteriak 'Donghae, kita putus!' daripada harus berteriak seperti itu." jawab Eunhyuk. Author pundung karena jawaban Eunhyuk. Berhubung Author pundung, Kyuhyun mengambil alih tempat Author. Lumayan, kalo dapet upah, mau buat jalan bareng Minnie, batin Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak semudah itu Auhtor menyerahkan tahtanya.

"Hei, hei, kau setan ganteng. Mau apa kau di kursiku?" Tanya Auhtor sinis (udah selesai, nih, pundungnya?).

"Mau jadi host. Kenapa? Masalah buat lo?" balas Kyuhyun sengit.

"Masalah, dong, gw host-nya. Oppa penontonnya. Sana balik lagi." Usir Author.

"Nggak mau!"

"Ya! Balik sana!"

"Nggak-mau!"

"Teukie umma…!" panggil Auhtor. Leeteuk naik ke panggung dan menyenyet Kyuhyun kembali ke kursinya. Author duduk di kursinya dengan senyum kemenangan. "Kita lanjutkan. Selanjutnya dari **imsmLee**, _'__hallo yerobuuuuuun~akang akanb superman yg ganteng cantik (?) aku sukaaaa sama hae hyuk suka banget ohiya hae oppa bisa ga sebentar aja akh minjem hyuk oppa nya buat aku peluk cium jalan2 bareng seharj aja...kalo ga kita barter aja aku kasih sungmin oppa hae aku hyuk oppa kyupa mah tinggal aja hahahaha oh iya aku punya banyaaaaaaaak bgt foto kalian loh *serusendiri* HYUK OPPA SARANGHEO3__'_"

"Mianhae, Hyukkie tidak bisa lepas dariku. Jadi aku tidak bisa meminjamkannya padaku. Gomawo " jawab Donghae.

"Ciiieee…." Teriak Author. *Author di lempar sepatu* "Selanjutnya, dari siapa nih, oh, ini dia. dari **Iino Sayuri**. _'__Dear Lovey Dovey HaeHyuk couple :__Annyeong oppadeul berdua! :D kenalin! aku anaknya HanChul couple, Sayuri imnida ^^__bingung kenapa namaku nama Jepang? Sama, saya sendiri juga bingung 8D__Anyway, aku cuma mau bilang kalo kalian itu couple ter-sweet kedua setelah appa sama umma :D khekhekhe ~ appa umma, kalian yang pertama di hatiku ~ *peluk HanChul ~*__Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang pengeeeeeen banget kutanyakan.. :p_

_1. Gimana Hae-oppa bisa tahan sama keyadongannya Hyuk-oppa? O.o ?_

_2. Apa Hae-oppa pervert?_

_3. Kapan kalian punya anak?_

_4. Apa yang bikin Hae-oppa cintaaaaaaaaa banget sama Hyuk-oppa? :D _

_5. Apa Hyuk-oppa membawa virus yadong dalam setiap fotonya? Soalnya aku jadi ikutan yadong nih ~ *pletak ~*_

_6. Sebesar apa cinta Hyuk-oppa buat Hae-oppa? :DD _

_Udah, itu aja :D kekeke ~__HIDUP HAEHYUK! *kibar banner*__'_ panjang amat suratnya. Hahaha… :D"

"Tentu saja kami adalah couple tersweet sedunia dan akhirat :D" kata Donghae.

"Bohong, couple tersweet itu Kyumin, dong!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau tuli apa? Dia bilang couple tersweet itu Hancul." Balas Heechul.

"Kalian salah, yang tersweet tentu saja Kangteuk." Kata Kangin.

"Hyungdeul terbentur tembok, ya? Kalian lupa, kalau Zhoury itu yang tersweet."

"Heh, Koala Merah, Sibum couple adalah yang tersweet."

"Kaluan semua gila! Tentu Yewook couple yang paling sweet."

"DIAM!"gelegar Author. Semua member langsung diam. "Yang tersweet itu SungRae (Yesung-Rae Mi)!" sambung Auhtor *Auhtor dilempar kursi*.

Mari kita kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kenapa aku bisa betah dengan keyadongan Hyukkie? Karena Hyukkie selalu yadong di saat yang 'pas' :D untuk masalah anak, sedang dalam proses. Yang membut aku cinta pada Eunhyuk, apa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu :D aku mencintainya tanpa alasan. Aku mencintainya apa adanya. Apapun itu, asalkan itu Lee Hyukjae, aku akan mencintainya seumur hidupku." –Author terharu– "Sayangnya virus yang kudapat dari Hyukkie, adalah virus cinta :D"

"Sama seperti Hae, aku juga mencintai Hae tanpa syarat. Jadi, yah, begitu lah. Hehehe.. " sambung Eunhyuk.

"Aku nggak komentar apa-apa, deh. Langsung lanjut aja. Selanjutnya dari **HaeRa**. _'__Annyeooong! Hae appa! Hyuk Ummaa! kenalin aku adalah orang yg ngaku2 jadi anak kalian namaku HaeRa~~ aku percaya bgt sama Top!Hae dan Bottom!Hyuk kyaa! walau sering orang bilang kalo 'eunhyuk oppa itu yadong bgt..' aku percaya eunhyuk oppa yadong :D /ditampol tapi aku percaya juga kalo eunhyuk oppa itu luarnya yadong tapi hatinya polos, buktinya gampang di bego2in member lain xD /plak , aku juga percaya kalo Hae oppa itu luarnya doang sok innocent padahal mah dalemnya PERVERT! /digamparelfish. hae oppa! tetaplah menjadi seme yg possesive buat eunhyuk yah, akhir2 ini bnyak WonHyuk moment.. jangan sampe uke mu diambil si kuda, oiya aku mau minta adiiik Dx! buatlah anak sebanyak banyaknyaa! *maapkan aku umma kalo abis ini umma ga selamet dari appa* HAEHYUK FTW! dadah umma dadah appa :******__'_ waduh, tuh bintang banyak banget :D"

"Memangnya aku mudah dibohongi ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya (baru juga dibilang polos).

"Sangat!" jawab semua orang serempak.

":("

"Haera-ssi, tebakanmu, hampir seratus persen benar :D kurasa aku tidak pervert-pervert amat :D oh, tentu saja aku akan menjaga Hyukkie dengan semua nyawaku (?) tak akan ku serahkan my lovely Eunhyukkie pada orang lain. Eunhyuk is MINE :D" jawab Donghae.

"Dari, **THreeAngels K.R.Y**. _'__Annyeong HaeHyuk oppa yg unyu2! .!__*dtang tak d jemput, plang tak diantar (?)*__aq bleh nanya gx?_

_1. Kok kalian bsa unyu2 g2 sh? Imuuutt bngt!_

_2. Kpn neh, bkn ponakan bwt oppadeul SuJu? Hahaha! Ati2 Teukkie oppa! Mkin bnyak ponakan, mkin bnyak pngluaran! Haha, #PLAKK_

_3. Haeppa, jngn lirik sana sini yy! Klw nyakitin Hyukppa dkiiiit aje, ku goreng kau! *minjem wajan wookppa*__itu ajj dh, n buat Yesung oppa,,__"Kpan kau brpaling ke Author? Agar Wookppa scepat.a jdi milikku! Hahaha *ktawa nista*__Slam buat oppadeul yg laen yy!__Paiiy paiiy HaeHyuk oppa! SARANGHAEYO SJ!__'_ " Auhtor berdiri. "THreeAngels K.R.Y, AKU PADAMU…!" Author krmbali duduk. Ruangan hening, member Suju melongo.

"Kurasa ini saatnya aku menjawab suratnya." Kata Donghae. "Kami memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi orang yang adorable keponakanmu masih dalam proses, chagi. Aku tidak akan lirik kemana-mana. Mataku terkunci hanya untuk Eunhyuk. Gomawo."

"Sebelum aku membaca surat selanjutnya, boleh aku bicara sedikit?" pinta Auhtor.

"Silahkan." Jawab Haehyuk. Author berdiri lagi.

"YESUNG OPPA, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!" jerit Author frustasi. "Oppa, aku galau tanpamu "

Ryeowook mengambil kedua high heels-nya dan melempar ke arah Auhtor. Kali ini tepat sasaran. Dan author pingsan ditempat. Acara dilanjutkan, dengan Kyuhyun sebagai host-nya.

"Akhirnya gw duduk di kursi panas ini juga. Hahahaha.. :D Annyeong Haehyuk hyung." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong setan game." Balas Haehyuk kompak. (Kyu: =.=')

"Aku akan membacakan surat selanjutnya, ini dari **Sofi**. _'__Annyeong haeppa hyukmma.. Kim sofi imnida tp jg bs d panggil lee minhyun.. Umma n appa tgl plh mau manggil sofi ato minhyun.. Aku slh satu ank kalian.__. __Hyukmma haeppa aku blh nanyk gx? Klo blh aku mau tanya:  
>1. Knp asal lewt kmr umma n appa ada 'suara mencurigakan'?<em>

_2. Knp haeppa bs cinta mati m hyukmma?_

_3. Hyukmma kpn2 ajarin hyunie dance y?__Dan jgn lupa bkin aku adik y umma appa.. Aku k sepian d rmh klo kalian pergi.. Umma appa blh gx aku pacaran m henry gege, wookie oppa, ato minnie oppa?__Satu lg haeppa jgn sekali" mau selingkuhi hyukmma.. Klo berani aku akn minta chullie ajumma buatin haeppa jd mknanny heebum loh..__Oke segitu aja surat dr ku.. Aku krim slam m author yg buat fic ini.. Blg m author ny__"CHINGU FIGTING"__.'_ Ah, Sofi-ssi, sayangnya Auhtor sedang pingsan karena lemparan sepatu dari Wookie hyung. Jadi salam mu kapan-kapan saja, ne?" kata Kyuhyun. (Auhtor: dasar setan. |Kyuhyun: emang iya. Kenapa? Masalah buat lo?|Author: =.=)

"Annyeong Sofi-ssi. Aku mau Tanya, suara-suara mencurigakan seperti apa yang kau maksud, chagi? (Author: sok polos.|Hyuk: apaan, sih, lo? Bukannya lo pingsan? Kok ngomong?|Author: oh iya, lupa *balik pingsan lagi*) Umma punya jurus rahasia agar Appa mu bisa tetap mencintai Umma :D (Author: jurus monkey no jutsu.|Hyuk: pingsan!|Author: *balik pingsan*) kapan-kapan akan Umma ajari kau dance yang keren. Umma jamin, Appa mu tidak akan selingkuh. Gomawo suratnya " jawab Eunhyuk.

"Tinggal satu surat lagi. Cih, dasar Author sialan, nyisain surat cuma dua. Ya sudah deh. Terakhir dari **naeminnie**. _'__To : eunhae/haehyuk oppa__. __Anyyeong oppa oppa *malah joget* oppaaa~ aku orang ketiganya (?) #plak! Ralat.. Aku anaknya kyumin couple :3 nyaahaha.. Kalian couple kedua yg aku sukaaaa bgt selain mereka.. Aku mau tanya nih_

_1. Kan kalian udah nikah (?) Yaa pas SS3? Terus sama2 jadi bride -_-" nah...sampe sekarang aku gatau mana seme mana uke -_-" tolong dijelaskan (?) Ya oppa :3_

_2. Aku mau tau.. Gimana hyukppa di mata haeppa dan sebaliknya :3 .._

_Oiya bias pertama ku hyukppa loh *biarpun skrg jadi minppa* *jadi curhat* .. Haeppa jgn sakitin hyukppa ku ne.. :* Oiya! Titip salam buat kyumin-ku~ yaa.. Bilangin jangan suka malu2 gitu di stage, haah entah kapan nunggu mereka bisa mesra (?) Kaya kalian hafuuhh.. Tp justru itu yg bikin mereka makin adorable kkk~ oiya! Kyuppa! Jgn deket2 sama cwe mulu ne! Minppanya aku ambil ntar :3 *evilsmirk* *bawa minppa ke kamar* haha__.'_ " setelah membaca surat itu, Kyuhyun kembali ke kursinya dan menarik Sungmin untuk duduk bersamanya di panggung. Berhubung kursinya cuma satu, jadilah Sungmin dipangku oleh Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin memerah malu.

"Silahkan dijawab." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Haehyuk couple sambil tetap memangku Sungmin. Cengiran khas Kyuhyun tercetak di wajahnya.

"Annyeong. Ah, yang jadi seme-nya tentu saja aku." Kata Donghae. "Hyukkie dimataku? Sempurna. Boleh aku menyanyi untuk Hyukkie-ku?" semua mengangguk. Donghae menarik Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah panggung. Donghae bernyanyi sambil memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk.

.

.

'You are completely beautiful

I just can't be without you, Hyuk

You are completely beautiful

I just can't be without you, Hyuk

Cheoum boatdeon geu moseub kieok haeyo

sujubeun miso eosaehan malddu chagabdeon keu so

haru jongil geudaeui saenggakeuro

amugeotdo halsu ga eobseo (michigesseona)

Nuneul ddelsu jocha eobseo

geujeo babocheoreom nege bbajo deuleoga

pyeongsaengeul hamkeh balmachueo naga

naega jikyeojulke saranghaeyo my love

Cause you are so beautiful

nal sumshiga haneun ne ibseul saranghandanmal uh-oh

Cause you are so beautiful

nae geoteman meomulreo (keudae namanui)

My beautiful, my beautiful, oh oh

Shigani heulreoddo naiga deuleodo

saranghae saranghae kamsahae kamsahae

ddaeroneun datugo geudaeyege

nunmuleuljugo ibeul machumeo

Cause you are so beautiful

nal sumshiga haneun ne ibseul saranghandanmal uh-oh

Cause you are so beautiful

nae geoteman meomulreo (keudae namanui)

Namaneui geunyeo modeun geoljulge

yeongwonhi nan neoruel saranghae oh

Cause you are so beautiful

keudae ibsureun naman baragi

Cause you are so beautiful

ddak jabeun duson itjianheulge oh'

.

.

Donghae selesai bernyanyi. Eunhyuk tersipu malu. Semua penonton berteriak ricuh. Lumayan, kan mendapat tontonan Haehyuk cuma-cuma.

Acara selesai, penutupan di isi dengan penampilan special dari member Super junior dan drama prebuatan Yesung antara Author dan Ryeowook. Dan silanya, yang menang Ryeowook. Tapi nggak apa-apa, Auhtor tak pantang semangat. Hahaha… :D

TBC

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<p>

sesuai namanya, sebelum Mi berbasa-basi ria, Mi mau curcol :(

readers tau nggak, (Readers: nggak!) Mi lagi galau... :( galau berat.. :(

eh, pas Mi baru galau, ternyata banyak juga temen Mi galau, akhirnya Mi sama temen-temen Mi bergalau ria deh. selesai.

.

Sekarang kita kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Gimana chapter kali ini? sesuai keinginan readers kah?

semoga iya.. :D

Mianhae untuk Readers yang suratnya nggak Mi masukin. bukan maksud Mi buat milih-milih.

tapi Mi sudah menetapkan kuota sekitar 15 surat. dan surat yang masuk, kebetulan lebih dari itu, jadi, Mianhae kalau ada yang nggak tercantumkan.

Chap depan, Mi mau kasih pilihan lagi.

Readers pingin chap depan couple atau member Suju?

Kalau misal couple, tolong cantumkan couple apa yang Readers inginkan, beserta alasannya.

Misal: Kang Rae Mi, aku pingin Kangteuk, karena mereka Appa-Umma-nya Suju.

dan untuk member, Mi memilih **Kyuhyun** sebagai tokoh utama di chap depan.

jadi, silahkan readers pilih yang readers mau.

review kali ini bukan berisi surat, tapi hampir mirip voting yang kemarin.

untuk **Marcia rena** :: kalau chingu mau ngirim surat, lewat review. tapi untuk saat ini kita voting dulu, ne? :)

gomawo untuk semuanya.

.

at last, wanna review now? :)


	7. Note 2

Annyeong... ^_^

waah, vote kali ini rame banget ya.. :D

berhubung yang ngevote kebanyakan kyumin shipper,

jadi chap depan giliran **KYUMIN COUPLE** yang dapet surat.

buat yang udah ngevote Kyumin dan sekalian ngirim surat,

surat kalian, sudah dipastikan akan dimasukkan.

jadi nggak perlu review kirim surat lagi.

buat yang mau kirim, ayo cepetan! :D

kuota yang Mi kasih hanya 15 surat.. :)

Wanna review now? :)


	8. Kyumin

****Tittle :: Super Junior Letter's

Main Cast :: All Super Junior

ANNYEONG...! hwahahaha... :D mianhae nunggu ... banget :D Mi banyak acara *sok sibuk* nah, ini udah Mi . silahkan dinikmati. kalo nggak enak, tambahin garem aja :D *lu kata makanan -_-*

**Don't Like don't read, no copas, no bashing.**

HAPPY READING ^_^

**SUPER JUNIOR LETTER'S**

**CHAPTER 5 (KYUMIN)**

**.  
><strong>

**Author Pov**

Disebuah tempat yang penuh dengan kehidupan, tempat yang penuh dengan pemuas kebutuhan. Penuh dengan gelak tawa dan kesedihan. Sesak oleh pekerja yang mencari pendukung kehidupa. Tempat yang (Readers: ah! Kelamaan lu thor! Bialang aja di café.|Auhtor: iye, iye. Sewot amat jadi readers). Oke, berhubung Readers-nya sewot, jadi Auhtor ganti :D

Disebuah café, seorang yeojya adorable incaran semua namja bernama Kang Rae Mi a.k. Author (dilempar batu) duduk bersama tiga orang namja tampan. Tiga namja itu adalah Donghae, Yesung, dan Siwon. Dari ekspresi wajah mereka bisa dilihat mereka sedang membicarakan hal serius.

"Kau serius sebanyak itu?" Tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

"Benar. Sebanyak itu. Aku tidak salah hitung. Karena itu aku butuh kalian. Kalau aku yang mebacanya, bibirku bisa bengkak." Jawab Author. "Memangnya Oppa mau bibirku jadi bengkak?"

"Mau!" jawab Donghae, Siwon, dan Yesung kompak. (Auhtor: -_-')

"Ah, tapi itu artinya kau ingin menggunakan cara kemarin lagi?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ne, tapi kali ini lebih sederhana. Kalau kayak kemarin kantongku bisa jebol." Kata Author.

"Apa harus crossing dress lagi?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aniya, itu merepotkan."

"Bagaimana kalau Kangin, atau Zhoumi ingin menjadi host juga? Dan lagi, kapan kami menerima surat-surat itu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kalian pilih salah satu. Dan suratnya ku kirim besok."

Mereka kemudian kembali ke dorm Super Junior tanpa Author yang adorable ini.

* * *

><p>Keadaan dorm siang itu sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Di dapur terlihat Kyuhyun sedang disidang Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook. Kenapa Evil Magnae yang katanya ganteng ini disidang oleh uke-uke yang katanya manis dan imut ini? Jawabannya karena Kyuhyun memasukkan bubuk cabai pada semua makanan yang dimasak Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Alhasil, semua member yang ada di dorm mengeluhkan perut mereka yang panas yan mulas. Sekarang di depan kamar mandi dorm mereka terdapat antrian yang begitu panjang seperti antri BBM di SPBU tiap minggu pagi.<p>

"Kami pulang." Seru Siwon dari arah depan. Yesung, Donghae dan Siwon melangkah masuk ke dorm dan melihat sebuah antrian anarkis di depan kamar mandi.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Donghae pada Yesung. Yesung menggeleng. Mereka menuju dapur mencari seorang ahjusshi yang ngaku-ngaku seorang Sngel Without Wings (dihajar Leeteuk + Angels).

"Umma, ada apa?" Tanya Donghae pada Leeteuk.

"Tanyakan pada adikmu." Sentak Leeteuk sambil melirik tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, waeyo?" Tanya Yesung.

"Aku tidak sengaja memasukkan bubuk cabai ke masakan Wookie noona." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan.

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku Noona!" bentak Ryeowook.

"Jadi, antrian di depan kamar mandi itu…" kata Donghae Horror. "Hyukkie!" Donghae berlari menemui uke kesayangannya yang sedang merintih menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Bummie!" Siwon ikut melenggang pergi.

"Tapi kenapa kalian tidak ikut mengantri di kamar mandi?" Tanya Yesung heran.

"Beruntung karena kami belum makan." Jawab Sungmin.

"Mianhaeyo, Umma, Noona, Chagi." Kata Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Jangan panggil gw Noona!" aum Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan, tapi kau mendapat hukuman, Kyu. Minnie, beri dia hukuman." Kata Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mulai gugup. Pasalnya, jika kekasih kesayangannya yang memberi hukuman, itu bisa berimbas pada jatah malam dan benda pusakanya.

"Baiklah, akan ku hukum dia nanti malam. Oh, Yesung hyung, apa yang Auhtor katakana padamu tadi?" kata Sungmin.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti. Tunggu sampai semuanya berkumpul, ne? Wookie, aku lapar. Bisa buatkan aku makanan?"

"Ne, Hyung mau makan apa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku mau makan kamu, Chagi."

DUAGH! (Yesung di lempari tabung gas LPG)

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitu, dia benar-benar sulit di tebak. Tapi dimana kalian akan membacakan surat dari KMS?" kata Hangeng. Sekarang semua anggota Super Junior sedang mengadakan rapat dikamar Kangteuk couple. Kenapa dikamar, biar sekalian bisa tiduran dikasur, begitu alasan beberapa member. Jadi bayangin aja gimana sesaknya sebuah ruangan yang nggak terlalu besar dan di isi dengan limabelas orang sekaligus.<p>

"Ne, seperti itulah. Dan karena Author itu menyerahkan kekuasaannya pada kami, maka, kami memutuskan untuk membacanya di ruang latihan dance gedung SM." Kata Donghae.

"MWO?"

* * *

><p>Dan disinilah sekarang semua anggota Super Junior, duduk lesehan di ruang latihan dance gedung SM Entertaiment. Trio host (Yesung, Donghae, Siwon) berdiri di depan member yang lain bersama Kyumin couple yang duduk lesehan diantara mereka. Tapi, walau semua members udah berkumpul, acara tidak kunjung dimulai.<p>

"Hae, kapan acaranya mulai? Capek nunggunya." Seru seonggok monyet *#PLAK!* ulang, seorang namja blonde.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hyukkie. Tunggu penontonnya datang." Jawab Donghae.

"Haa? Ada penontonnya? Kalian kira ruangan ini muat?" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Muat, tidak banyak, kok." Jawab Siwon. Para member saling bertatapan bingung. Pintu ruang latihan terbuka, masuklah segerombolan penonton yang diundang. Diantara mereka ada member DBSK dan SHINee. Semua member melongo. Taemin mendatangi trio host kita sambil memanggul sebuah karung besar.

"Hyungdeul, karung ini tergeletak di depan pintu dorm kalian." Taemin meletakkan karung itu di depan Donghae.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa mengambilnya." Kata Donghae.

"Itu apa, Hyung?" Tanya Minho.

"Itu surat untuk Kyumin." Jawab Siwon.

"Kok berat?" Tanya Taemin.

"Suratnya banyak."

Semua orang sudah duduk lesehan dilantai, termasuk trio host. Donghae membuka ikatan pada karung. Tangannya masuk untuk mengambil sebuah surat. Tapi tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan agak empuk. Donghae mengangkatnya dan ternyata itu adalah Author.

"HWAAA…!" jerit Donghae. Author nyengir gajah. "Ngapain lo didalem situ?"

"Ikutan numpang, biar murah ke sininya." Kata Author.

"Dasar pelit." Ejek Leeteuk. (Author: emangnya situ nggak? -_- | Readers: pertanyaan gw thor, emangnya tuh karung muat dimasukin elo? | Author: muat dong :D)

"Terserah lo deh. Udah sono cepetan cari tempat duduk." Perintah Donghae. Author duduk di sebelah Yesung oppa. "Ya! Kenapa kau malah duduk disana?"

"Emangnya kenapa? Nggak boleh, ya?" Tanya Author polos. (Readers: sok polos lebih tepatnya)

"Ya nggak lah. Duduk di sono lu." Donghae menunjuk tempat disamping Kangteuk couple. Tapi Author menolak.

"Aku maunya disini aja." Jawab Author. Ryeowook maju ke depan dan ikut duduk disamping Yesung. Jadilah, Yesung diapit oleh Ryeowook dan Author. Donghae menghela nafas dan mengambil sebuah surat.

"Yang pertama dari, **Yui Kyumin**. _'__anyong kyumin oppaduel, aq yui cinta mati kyumin,__oppa aq punya bnyak bgt pertanyaan_

_1. kenapa umin oppa bisa tahan sama kyu oppa, kan dya pervert?_

_2. umin oppa suka cemburu g sh sama pairing2 lain ny kyu oppa? kalo cemburu, ngehukum kyu oppa gman?_

_3. gman cra nunjukin cintanya kyu oppa ke min oppa?_

_4. kyu paling suka kalo umin lg ngapain?_

_5. mau nggak jd orang tua aq, hehe__.. __aq mau jd anaknya kalian ya__^^  
>makash oppa, salam kecup basah untuk hae oppa<em>_, __muaach_' waduh, gawat nih." Dengan takut-takut Donghae melirik ukenya. Beruntung Eunhyuk sedang sibuk bicara dengan Junsu.

"Eunhyuk oppa ada yang titip sala… eeeemmmph!" sebelum Author selesai berteriak Siwon dengan sigap membungkam mulut Author. Kalau tidak mungkin bisa terjadi perang dunia ketiga setelah itu.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Ah, aniyo, dia hanya sedang mengoceh hal yang tidak penting. Ayo, Kyumin, silahkan dijawab." Kata Siwon.

"Annyeong Yui-ssi. Alasan aku betah dengan Kyuhyun adalah, karena aku menyayangi Kyuhyun. Bagiku walau seusil apapun Kyuhyun, karena aku menyayanginya, itu tidak masalah untukku. kalau untuk couple lain, aku tidak akan cemburu, karena sekali dia mencoba berganti couple, jangan harap dia bisa melihat matahari lagi. Sekian jawaban dariku, sisanya Kyunnie yang menjawab." Kata Sungmin.

"Selanjutnya aku yang menjawab. Caraku menunjukkan rasa cinta pada Sungmin hyung itu sangat mudah. Dengan NC-an setiap hari senin sampai minggu :D"

PLETAK! Siwon memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Jawab yang benar, Magnae setan!"

"Huuh, dasar. Jawaban selanjutnya, pertanyaannya pa tadi?" Kyuhyun membaca sekilas pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Oh, iya. Aku mengerti. Yang paling aku suka dari Sungmin hyung adalah saat ia mendesah dibawah ku :D (Author: lagi-lagi jawaban mesum.) kau ingin menjadi anak kami, maaf, sayangnya aku belum membuka lowongan untuk hal itu (Author: lu kata itu lowongan kerja?). Jadi kami tidak bisa menerimamu. Terima kasih " tutup Kyuhyun.

"Udeh?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Selanjutnya dari **imsmLee**. _'anyooooong oppa hallo semua oppa ganteng dan cute dan manis dan evil aku sangat menunggu kalian di SS4ina yup cepatlah datang kita sudah sangat menanti kalian!ohiya back to kyumin. sungmin oppa anyong aku mau tanya apa kuncinya bisa sabar sama kyupa aku pikir lebih baik kau bersama siwon oppa hahahaha mian bercanda kyupa ayodong banyakin fanservice sama minpa kayak di SS4BKK tuh aku seneng bgt kalian nge dance brg ohiya cepatlah kalian buat anak kalo bisa kembar ya!ohiya minpa kan hyukpa ultah tuh dikit lg kira2 aku beliin apa ya?oke segitu dulu mian aku banyak omong gamshamida oppa LONGLAST'_. Silahkan dijawab."

"Annyeong.. ^^ kami sebentar lagi datang, chagi. Tunggu kami, ne? Kau nonton, kan? Aku harap kau melihat kami besok kunci hubungan kami hanya satu. Saling mengerti satu sama lain hadiah untuk Hyukkie, ya? Hmm.. kurasa cukup memberikan Donghae padanya itu akan menjadi hadiah terindah untuknya :D" jawab Sungmin (Donghae: *potong tumpeng* | Hyuk+Shindong+Author: *rebutan nasi tumpeng*)

"Ck! Dia bukannya bekerja malah selametan." Dengus Siwon. "WOI! Sisain buat gw sama Kibum!" teriak Siwon. (Auhtor: same aja bang =.= | Siwon: :D). "Selanjutnya dari **Cho Hyun Jin**. _'1. YA! Appa kenapa appa suka fanservis di panggung sama member lain, bukan sama min umma? Kan ntar umma ku sakit hati :( 2. Gimana perasaannya appa waktu lihat umma nyiumin hae won teuk pas sushow? Haha sakit hati ga? Lagi sih appa jg yg pabbo /pletak/ /anak durhaka ngatain pabbo/ hehe mian appa abis appa sih pake sujud ngasih bungan ke won pas sushow, maksudnya apaa? Ishhh dasar 3. Appa denger dari umma pas di sukira katanya appa kalo abis minum wine pasti lebih agresif? Kyaaaaaaa bener ga itu appa? /brb ngitipin kyumin/_

_Hahaha... Appa jebaaaal bales surat ku ne.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo appa dan umma.. Sincerely: Your son'_. Cepat jawab. Aku mau ikutan makan dulu. Ayo Kibummie!" Siwon menggeret Kibum dan ikut nimbrung di tumpeng Donghae.

"Ck! Dasar memalukan. HYUNG, sisain buat aku juga!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Oke, aku akan menjawab dengan cepat dan tepat. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin fanservice dengan Minnie hyung, tapi aku takut 'kebablasan' :D rasanya waktu lihat Minnie nyium member lain tuh, kayak di tusuk-tusuk jarum, cekit..cekit..cekit..cekit.. *Kyu niru ikan obat maag* :D sebenarnya yang membuat aku agresif itu bukan wine-nya. Tapi Minnie hyung, salahkan kenapa dia begitu seksi :D udahan, ya. Aku mau ikutan nimbrung dulu. Bye!" jawab Kyuhyun. Baru saja ia akan beranjak berdiri, semua member yang tadi makan sudah kembali dengan perut buncit. "Lho? Kok udah balik?"

"Udah selesai, kok." Jawab Donghae santai.

"Aku dapet jatah nggak?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kagak." Jawab WonHae kompak.

"=.="

"Udah, cepat dilanjut saja." Kata Yesung yang tidak bisa bergerak karena diapit oleh Author dan Ryeowook yang saling memberikan deathglare.

"Selanjutnya dari **Cho MinSoo**. _'1. Appa, ajarin aku dong spy bisa evil kyk appa #evilsmile 2. Appa Umma, aku pengen diksh adek dong, 2 aja cukup kok :D 3. Oiya, apa sih rahasianya Umma bisa imut kyk gitu? Aku kn jd iri sm Umma :( #pundung. 4. Appa, biasanya klo lg NC-an sm Umma brp ronde? #pervert mode ON. Hehehe mian klo pertanyaannya bnyak bgt,. Oiya, bwt appa umma kalian hrus tmbah mesra yaa kyk haehyuk couple :) Author, jangan menyerah yaa dlm mendapatkan sungieoppa :D aku mndukungmu :) KYUMIN FOREVER, Saranghae Kyu Appa Minnie Umma :*'_ astaga, Nona. Sadarkanlah dirimu, Kyuhyun itu evil, jangan ikuti jejak sesatnya." Ceramah Siwon.

"Tuh, kau dengar, kan? Banyak yang mendukungku dengan Sungie oppa. Sudah, relakan saja dia untukku." Kata Author pada Ryeowook.

"Oh... tidak bisa. Enak saja. Sungie hyung hanya cinta padaku. Kau yang pergi sana!" balas Ryeowook. Akhirnya terjadi perebuatan Yesung antara Author dengan Kim Ryeowook.

"Bagusan juga Kyumin." Dengus Kyuhyun. "Tenang saja, aku pasti mengajarimu. Akan kujadikan kau penerus tahta ku :D adikmu masih dalam proses, nih. Tunggu, ya :D (Author: dikata Sungmin bisa hamil apa? =.=) untuk pertanyaan NC-an, jawabannya: itu rahasia perusahaan. Nanti banyak yang niru :D. Aku jamin, Kyumin akan mengalahkan Haehyuk couple." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hadeh.. makin rusuh nih tempat. Lanjut! Selanjutnya dari.. siapa nih kagak kebaca." Kata Donghae.

"Ah, payah lo! Sini gw yang baca." Serobot Siwon. "Alamak, ini tulisan kecil amat. Bacanya apa, nih?"

"Buta lo! Sini gw aja yang baca!" Kyuhyun merebut surat itu dan membaca nama pengirimnya dengan kaca pembesar. "Dari **KyuMinnie**. _'1. Appa, jngn suka selingkuh donk. Kn ksiand umma sedih gra2 appa selingkuh. Klo appa selingkuh, aku bkal ngsh umma ke siwon oppa #evilsmirk. 2. Umma, knp sieh kok umma bsa sbr bngeet ngadepin kelakuan evilny appa? #plakkk. 3. Appa, aku jago maen starcraft loohh #gada yg nany. Kpn2 duel breng yokk? Aku pngen tau kehebatan appa gmana, bsa ngalahin aku apaa gk :) #evilsmile. 4. Umma, knp sih umma milih appa? Sberapa bsar sih cinta umma ke appa? 5. Appa, klo disuruh milih antara minnie umma sm wookie ahjuma, appa milih siapa? 6. Appa Umma, tlong bilang donk ke Hae oppa klo aku cinta mati sm hae oppa trus aku mau hae oppa jd pacarku, hehe :) #dibakar unyuk oppa. Sgitu aja kali ya prtanyaanny, Kyu appa Minnie Umma, jeongmal saranghae :*** Hae oppa, neomu neomu neomu saranghae :* Super Junior, Hwaiting ^^'_ Waw! Eunhyuk hyung, ada yang ingin jadi pacar Donghae hyung!"

"Mana orangnya? Awas saja kalau Donghae tertarik padanya!" geram Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun ketawa evil. Donghae sembunyi di pojokan sambil nelpon KyuMinnie.

"Chagi, kurasa aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan dengamu. Aku takut Eunhyuk marah. Mianhae." Bisik Donghae di telpon.

"Ahahaha.. :D ini baru seru. Baiklah, akan kujawab. Hei, siapa bilang aku tukang selinguh? Mereka mendekatiku karena aku tampan :D YA! Berani kau berikan Minnie pada Kuda lumping (baca: Siwon) itu, kupecat kau jadi anakku. Oh, kuterima tantangan duel darimu. Sebutkan saja dimana tempatnya. Aku pasti mendatangimu *smirk* kalau disuruh memilih, tentu saja aku memilih Sungmin hyung. Secara gitoh (Kyu tiba2 alay) Minnie hyung tuh adorable beud gitu (Auhtor: Yak! Oppa, itu mengerikan. Hentikan bicara seperti itu!). Dan lagi, pesanmu sudah kusampaikan. Sekian dariku. Sisanya, Minnie hyung yang jawab." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong, Sungmin imnida ^^ banyak yang bertanya kenapa aku bisa sabar dengan kelakuan ajaib Kyuhyun. Mungkin aku bisa mengerti Kyuhyun apa-adanya." Kata Sungmin.

"Yey! Love you Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun menyela Sungmin.

"Nah, seperti itu tadi. Itu salah satu kelakuan ajaib Kyuhyun." Lanjut Sungmin. "Kenapa aku milih Kyuhyun, hm... sebenarnya aku tidak memilihnya. Tapi berhubung aku dapetnya itu mau bagaimana lagi :D ah, tidak. Bukan begitu. Bukan aku yang memilih Kyunnie. Tapi hatiku . Sekian jawaban dariku. Gomawo.. " lanjut Sungmin.

"Selanjutnya dari **Hikari Hoshigawa**. _'Hajimemashite, Hikari aka Heerin desu, yoroshiku nee #senyum manis ke Kibum. oya, aq anak KangTeuk couple yg bru loh hehe #peyuk Kibum (?) n aq juga KyuMin shipper tingkat akut tp aq ini musuh abadix si Kyuhyun hahaha. baiklah langsung aja ya: 1. Min unnie knp bsa cinta ma ntu evil? padhal Min unnie sempurna bgt loh hehehe. 2. aq punya yeodongsaeng n dia suka bgt ma couple KiMin (Kibum x Sungmin). Gimana kalau aq ma Kyu oppa kerja sama bwt pisahin tuh couple? #evil laught. 3. aq pngn tanya ma Kyu oppa n Min unnie, kenapa kalian suka bgt mesra-mesraan tp diam-diam bukanx terang-terangan kyk couple yg lain? apa kalian nerveous klo mesra di dpn umum kyk Haehyuk n Hanchul? kalian bahkan milih fanservice ma yg lain huh x-( 4. diantara kalian, siapa yg duluan jatuh cinta? n apa alasanx? 5. Min unnie tolong dijawab dgn jujur, apa benar Kyu oppa ntu pervert? knp klo di dpn kamera sok polos gitu? pervert-an mana klo dibndingin ma Hyuk oppa? 6. terakhir nih thor #ngelirik mata author yg udh mau keluar. Aq iri bgt deh ma Kyu oppa soalx bsa dpt Min unnie yg manis n imut bgt. apa sih rahasiax bsa naklukin Min unnie? udah deh sebelum author ngebakar surat saya, saya pamit dulu. tapi sebelumx saya mau mengatakan satu hal dlu #tarik nafas dlam, KIBUM OPPA MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU! #kiss Kibum oppa di bibir. Sekian surat dr saya, Aishiteru Super Junior dan Saranghae buat umma n appa q yg bru #peluk KangTeuk. Love Kibum oppa. Hikari Hoshigawa aka Heerin_

_P.S. Thor, paketan Yesung oppanya nyusul yah. Arigatou! ^_^'_ Panjang amat." Kata Donghae.

"Dia anak barunya Kangteuk? Lalu orangtuanya yang dulu siapa?" tanya Kangin.

"ANDWAE! Kibum hanya punyaku..!" jerit Siwon histeris.

"Tak akan kuberikan Yesung hyung padamu, wahai yeojya jejadian!" sungut Ryeowook.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau merebut Yesung oppa, wahai cowok imut!" balas Author.

"Dia memanggilku eonnie?" tanya Sungmin polos. "Memangnya aku yeojya?"

"Kau itu lebih manis dari yeojya Minnie sayang..." kata Kyuhyun.

"Eh, benarkah? Yasudah." Balas Sungmin. "Annyeong, Heerin-ssi. Benarkah aku sempurna? Ah, gomawo sudah memujiku ^^ siapa yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta? Kurasa kami jatuh cinta bersama-sama :D menurutmu Kyu itu pervert tidak? Kalau kau bertanya padaku, aku akan menjawab. Dia sangat pervert. Kalau menurut Hae, Hyukkie itu yadong disaat yang tepat, kalau Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengenal waktu untuk selalu yadong. Sekian jawaban dariku. Sisanya dijawab oleh Kyuhyun."

"Hello! Kyuhyun is in the house! (Author: sok lu :p) sisanya akan kujawab. Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu yang sangat menguji kesabaranku :D sudah dipastikan, siapapun yang mendekati Minnie hyung, dia akan berurusan dengan ku! Termasuk Kibum hyung."

"Aku juga tidak akan menyerahkan Kibum pada Sungmin." Balas Siwon sengit.

"Emangnya gw tanya pendapat lo?" sengit Kyuhyun. "Kemesraan kami bukan untuk konsumsi anak dibawah tujuh belas tahun :D karena 'kemesraan' yang kutunjukkan pada Minnie hyung berbeda dengan couple lain :D oh ya, katakan pada adikmu, jadilah Kyumin shipper. Dijamin dia akan mendapatkan couple terkeren sedunia :D" tutup Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Dia selalu saja narsis. Selanjutnya surat dari **imsmL**. _'__anyoooong oppa yorobun! hallo kyu appa min umma aku KMS akut lohhhhh aku selalu baca fact dan kabar terbaru kalian...appa kyu sama min umma banyakin fan service ya di SS4 ina ntar dapet hadiah deh sueeeeer jgn malu ya min umma kalo appa ngedeketin nanti appa kabur ke siwon oppa hahaha kyupa jangan evil2 kalo lagi nc an sama minpa hahaha ohiya minpa kira2 aku kasih kado ke hyukpa apa ya kan dikit lagi dia ulang tahun tuh?bilang ke hyukpa kalo aku sayaaaaang bgt sama dia ohiya minpa sama kyupa langgeng ya kalo bisa pas nc an direkam *loh. hahaha sarangheo super junior aku tunggy di JAKARTA! __슈__퍼__주__니__이__.'_" Kata Donghae.

"Eh? Jakarta itu makanan apa?" tanya Changmin.

"Aigoo.. Changminnie, kau tidak tahu Jakarta itu apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Nggak. Emangnya Umma tahu?"

"Tau, dong!" jawab Jaejoong bangga.

"Jakarta itu apaan, Boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Itu lho, yang dibuat dari ketela. Kan ada lagunya, Jakarta asal.e soko telo." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Itu gethuk, Jae!" sentak Leeteuk dan Yunho.

"Eh? Salah, ya? Kirain sama. hahaha... :D" (Author: Aigoo.. Umma malu-maluin deh. | Jae: lo juga sama. rebutan Yesung sama Wookie. | Author: daripada aku rebutan Appa sama Umma :p | Jae: berani kau dekati Yunnie, gw goreng lo!)

Mari lupakan mereka dan dengarkan jawaban Kyumin.

"Annyeong. Hei, kalau aku banyakin fanservice di konser nanti kau mau memberiku apa? Aku hanya mau barang bagus sebagai hadiahku :D (Author: matre) Hadiah Hyukkie hyung itu gampang. Kasih aja pisang pasti dia udah seneng. Gomawo." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Heh, Kyu, kau kira Hyukkie itu monyet?" protes Donghae.

"Lha, kenyataannya emang gitu, kan?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Enak aja! Dia bukan monyet tau!"

"Terus apa dong?"

"Monkey." Jawab Donghae.

"SAMA AJA, IKAN!" teriak semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Alah, susah, ngomonong sama ikan. Sudah, kita baca surat selanjutya saja. Selanjutnya dari... lho, tulisan apa ini?" kata Siwon.

"Kebalik, Kuda! Alah.. nggak cerdas lo!" ejek Donghae sambil membalik surat yang dipegang Siwon. "Baca!"

"Dari **Kiri Devil**." Kata Siwon.

"Kalau kiri devil, berarti kanan angel." Kata Leeteuk. (Author: teori dari mana, tuh? =.=')

"Hyung, nggak lucu, deh." Komentar Key.

"Yang bilang gw ngelawak siapa, Kucing." Balas Leeteuk.

"Dibacain nggak nih?" kata Siwon.

"Baca, Hyung." Jawab Onew.

" _'__buat Kyumin Couple : 1. Kyuppa kayakny gak bakal menang main game, kalo ngelawan aku *smirk* 2. Kenapa Minppa betah ama orang kaya Kyuppa sih? 3. Awas kalau Kyuppa macem2 ama Bunny min, saya Se Evil Changmin U Know... Oh salam ya buat Hanchul Dan Kangteuk Couple.. I Say I Lov You. Bye'_ " kata Siwon.

"Wah, dia menantangmu duel game, Kyu." Sahut Donghae. "Aku yakin dia sama jagonya denganmu.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringainya. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Raja Game Kyuhyun. Hei kau kebalikannya kanan (baca: kiri) kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku. Hwahahaha... :D"

"Ehm, Kyu, permisi, namanya Kiri Devil, Kyu, bukan Kebalikannya Kanan." Ralat Zhoumi.

"Lha, kiri itu kan sama dengan kebalikannya kanan. Jadi bener, dong." Bantah Kyuhyun. (Auhtor: lagi-lagi teori dari mana, tuh?)

"Terserah lo deh, Kyu. Lanjutin aja." Ujar Zhoumi pasrah. (Author: eh, pasrah itu bukannya vokalisnya band Ungu itu ya? | Kyuhyun: itu Pasha! | Author: pasha itu bukannya tenpat orang jualan ya? | Siwon: Itu pasar, woi! | Author: Pasar itu kalau kita tersesat kan? | Kyuhyun: hah? Apaan emangnya? | Author: nyasar woi! Begitu aja nggak tau :p | WonKyu: *mutilasi Author*)

"Aku lanjutkan. Walau kau se-evil Changmin, tapi masih lebih evil aku :D" lanjut Kyuhyun. "Umma, Kyuhyun mengataiku tidak lebih evil daripada dia.." kata Changmin siap-siap mewek.

"Mwo? Beraninya dia!" geram Jaejoong. Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. "Hei, Kyu, apa kau tidak tahu kalau Changmin itu lebih evil daripada dirimu."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, Jae? Dimana-mana juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu yang paling evil." Balas Leeteuk.

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu!" balas Jaejoong.

"Aish.. kau ini benar-benar." Geram Leeteuk. Akhirnya terjadilah perang antar Umma di boyband itu.

"STOOOOOPPP...!" teriak seorang namja tampan tapi jidatnya lebar a.k.a Park Yoochun. Jaejoong dan Leeteuk menghentikan perang mereka. "Aigoo.. kalian ini bagaimana. Jae hyung, bukankah seharusnya kau senang Changmin tidak lebih evil dari Kyuhyun. Itu artinya ia tidak seusil Kyuhyun."

"Eh, benar juga, ya?" kata Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

"Sudah, berhenti bertengkar dan duduk lagi."perintah Yoochun. Jaejoong dan Leeteuk kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing. Acara dilanjutkan.

"Selanjutnya dari **naeminnie**." Kata Donghae. " _'Huwaaaa appaaa ummaaa~ peluk kyumin :3. Aku anak kalian dari Indonesia.. *lambai2 ke kamera* Umma, appa aku mau tanya ke kalian. 1. Minmma kenapa betah ama kyuppa yg evilnya ga ketulungan dari orok (?) 2. Kyuppa! Yaa! Kenapa suka fanservice ama member lain, kenapa jarang bgt ama minmma, kenapaaaaa? *nangis bombay* 3. Kalian kenapa jarang nunjukin kemesraan kalian sih :( aku kan suka nyari moment kalian yg tersembunyi (?) Itu, perlu mata ninja loh buat nemuinnya. Minmma, kyuppa, makin awet ne, dan harus lebih mesra arra? Kyuppa! Kau itu ya di FF sering ninggalin minmma huweeee pokoknya kalo nyakitin minmma, minmma aku bawa ke Indonesia, tinggal ama aku aja, atau jadi suamiku (?) #eeh *plak! Haha . Gomawoo~'_ "

"Andawae! Jangan bawa Minnie ke Indonesia. Hwee..." sekarang gantian Kyuhyun yang nangis bombay. "Minnie.. HWAAAAAA...!"

JLEB!

Dengan sadisnya Donghae menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan tissue gulung.

"Berisik, lo, Kyu! Udah, biar Sungmin hyung aja yang jawab." Perintah Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun megap-megap.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida ^^ banyak yang bertanya kenapa aku betah dengan Kyuhyun, jawabannya, kalau bukan saya, siapa lagi :D *ala iklan de**ol* kami janji akan lebih mesra lagi. Teruslah semangat mencari moment kami yang tersembunyi, ne? Fighting~~ gomawo ^^" tutup Sungmin.

"Selanjut—"

"Won, sebaiknya kita panggil Zhoumi untuk menggantikan Yesung hyung. Kalau Cuma kita berdua, tidak akan selesai. Bisa-bisa bibir ku lepas." Sela Donghae.

"Kurasa bukan ide buruk." Kata Siwon. "WOI, Tiang Listrik!"

"Apa, Kuda?" balas Zhoumi.

"Kemari, bantu kami membaca surat ini!"

"Oke!" Zhoumi maju ke depan dan mengambil sebuah surat. "Akhirnya gw jadi MC juga. Oke, selanjutnya dari **kim hyun wook**. 'anny—"

"Kim Hyun Wook itu siapanya Kim Hyun Joong?" tanya Author menyela Zhoumi.

"Tetangganya!" jawab Zhoumi nggak nyantai.

"Jjinja? Tahu dari mana?" tanya Author.

"Dikasih tau emaknye!"

"Emaknya siapa?"

"Emaknya monyet!"

"Eunhyuk oppa dong?"

"Ya! Sekali lagi kau bicara, gw goreng lo!" ancam Zhoumi. Author diem. "Oke, dilanjut. Dari **kim hyun wook**. _'annyeong oppa, hyun wook imnida, anak bungsunya kangteuk *ngaku2* aku mau nanya sama umin: kenapa umin mau sama kyuhyun yg epil *di gaplok sparkyu* trus kapan kyumin nunjukin kemesraannya di depan kamera, jangan di blakang kamera doang hehehe. oh ya satu lagi kalo kyumin nc-an kirimin videonya kerumah aku ya hehe *yadong mode on* salam buat umma appa aku ya bilangin kapan jemput aku ya.. bye. Gomawo'_ "

"Annyeong. Lee Sungmin imnida. Banyak yang bertanya sepertimu. Dan aku hanya menjawab. Itu takdir kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi? Ryeowook? Kibum? Eunhyuk? Tidak akan betah, hanya aku yang bisa mengerti Kyuhyun "

"Lanjut, ya. Selanjutnya dari **KyuLie Minnie**. _'Huuuaaaaaa .. aku anak'a appa sama umma lhooooo. Aku mau tnx nieh ke'appa n umma lngsung aja ya ... 1) Kenapa sih appa kyu jrang fanservis sama minnie umma ? 2) Gmna reaksi'y kyu appa klo ngeliat minmma lagi dirape ma siwon ahjussi *yadongmodeon* 3) Bkinin aku dedek donk appa, umma *masangpupyeyes* 4) Yesung ahjussi, ddangkkoma ntuk ku aja ya ? Hmmmmm.. itu aja sih yang mau aku tnx n' aku bilang .. Kyuppa n' Minmma Saranghaeeyoooo'_ " tutup Zhoumi.

"ANDWAE! Jangan bawa Ddangkkoma TT_TT" cegah Yesung.

"Oppa, kalau aku yang dia minta kau akan memberikannya?" tanya Author.

"Kau bukan Ddangkkoma, jadi tidak masalah." Jawab Yesung. Author dongkol.

"Kalau aku, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau juga." Jawab Yesung. Ryeowook ikutan dongkol.

"Hyung/Oppa!" panggil Ryeowook dan Author. "LOE, GUE, END!"

Abaikan. Mari kita kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Hei, kau bertanya bagaimana reaksiku kalau Minnie di rape oleh Kuda jelek itu? Jawaban ku, akan kupatahkan lehernya, ku mutilasi dan kubuang semua anggota tubuhnya di sepuluh negara berbeda. Terima kasih." Jawab Kyuhyun. Semua member DBSK, SHINee, dan Suju saling perpelukan karena ngeri mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. sedangkan Siwon, dia sudah langsung lari menyelamatkan diri bersama Kibum. (Author: nah? Kenapa sama Kibum oppa juga? | Won: suka-suka gw dong.)

"Berikutnya dari **Kim Min Hae**. _'Kyuppa, Minppa, kenalin, aku anak bungsu.a YeWook XD aku emang anak.a YeWook, tentu semanis ummaku tpi ga sepabo appa ku gyakgyakgyak, titip salam dunk buat YeWook couple, anak.a uda 16 tahun ditinggalin di Indonesia TT_TT skali" jemput napa #nangis darah# eh, aku bru ingat, ini surat buat KyuMin ya hahaha #sarap# mian mian.. 1 pertanyaan aj buat Kyuppa, kenapa oppa g cb aj trus jdi uke.a Wonppa? ga usa stngh"! aku seneng WonKyu couple, apalagi yg angst" brr huahaha'_ " baca Zhoumi.

"Ya! Yesung hyung itu nggak pabbo tauk!" protes Ryeowook.

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon.

"Dia hanya lemot." Jawab Ryeowoook.

"SAMA SAJA!" teriak WonMi nggak nyantai.

"Tenang semua, ini saatnya aku menjawab surat ini." Sela Kyuhyun. Semua kembali tenang. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas sekali. Dan... "Ya! Apa maksudmu menyuruhku menjadi uke Siwon hyung?" pekik Kyuhyun mengguncang Korea. "Memangnya wajahku ini wajah-wajah uke? Aku ini seme sejati. Terima kasih."

Semua yang diruangan itu masih cengo, efek dari pekikan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa berhenti. Lanjut, dong." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ne. Selanjutnya dari **Kim Sangmi**." Kata Zhoumi. " _'To:My Ajushi Evil And ajuhma bunny. Jushi ming kapan kalian memisah kan zoury couple?kalian harus memisah kah mrka skrng juga.. my henry jagi ksihan di grepe2x sma tiang listrik i2! oh iya apa kalian ekhem ma'af yah tpi apa klian dah pnya dede? sapa nmanya? bleh knlan ga'? oh ya bwt kyu jushi SARANGHAEYO from my dongsaeng! thank's bwt author yg CUANTIKK dah post my letter*lari pluk autor* dah i2 ajjh jngn lupa pisah kan ZOURHY coyple OK?'_ kenapa dia ingin memisahkan Zhoury TTwTT"

"Annyeong Sangmi-ssi. Kenapa kau sangat ingin aku memisahkan Zhoury couple? Kau takut Henry digrepe-grepe Zhoumi? Tenang saja, Henry aman di tangan Zhoumi. Jangan pisahkan mereka, ne? ^^" jawab Sungmin.

"Selanjutnya, aku yang jawab. Untuk pertanyaanmu yang kedua, kami belum memiliki anak. Masih dalam pembuatan. Doakan cepat jadi :D kalau sudah lahir, kau boleh berkenalan dengannya." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Oke, berhubung Zhoumi masih mewek dipojokan. Aku yang akan menggantikannya. Salam kenal, aku The Machine Dance Lee Hyukjae. Atau kerennya Eunhyuk." Kata Eunhyuk. "Surat berikutnya berasal dari **Cho Yui Chan**. _'Bonjour yorobun -bener gag tulisan.a?- #plak *pake bahasa campuran* Naneun Yui chan imnida, aku anak bungsu.a Kyumin. . Appa Umma! Saranghae...! Aishiteru...! Kalian tau aku jadi fujoshi akut hanya demi kalian. Kalian tau, hubungan kalian buat aku iri. *bayangin gongchan*. Trus lagi aku suka banget dengan couple ini, bahkan kalian adalah couple terfavorit aku. Well, ada beberapa pertanyaan nih yang mau aku ungkapin. 1. Jika kalian menikah nanti, kalian pilih tempat nikah.a dimana plus honeymoon.a? 2. Apa kalian kemaren bener sekamar pas waktu SS4 macau? -pan hotel itu diperuntukan untuk pasangan yg honeymoon, jd aku masih gag percaya- 3. Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? -Soalnya kmaren kyumin terlihat berdua dikamar sedang minum wine atau dinner wine- 4. Gimana Perasaan kalian jika mendapati pasangan kalian sdg skinship dgn siapupun. Termasuk para yeoja centil itu? 5. Jika sungmin hamil apa kyuhyun oppa mau bertanggung jawab?'_ "

"Hanya satu pertanyaan yang akan kujawab." Kata Kyuhyun. " '5. Jika sungmin hamil apa kyuhyun oppa mau bertanggung jawab?' jawabnnya, tentu akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahinya dan kalau perlu, akan kubuat Minnie hyung hamil lagi 3:D"

"Jawaban cerdas, Kyu." Puji Donghae. "Berikutnya dari **Athrun cho san**. _'KYU-OPPA SARANGHAE*meluk kyuni chagy#di tendang minie* kyu kpan kau sadar dn tobat,eomamu ini sdah cpek kyu? Mwkah minnie oppa mlepaskan kyu-oppa jika kyu slingkuh?#aku mhon jgn min-oppa# min-oppa bisakah kau menjitak kpala kyuhyun SEKARANG#jebal dmi elf*aku marah krn tahukah jika kyu-oppa slingkuh*evil smirk#? Ps:kibum MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU. WOOKIE jadilah tunanganku. KANGIN KEMBALIAH KE RAGUNAN*plakk*mhon smpaikan q lgi skit tp bela belain mw ngirim surat JEBAL HIKS2'_ whakakaka.. :D Kangin hyung, kau disamakan dengan hewan kebun binatang :D" ejek Donghae.

"Memangnya kau tidak jauh beda dengan ikan di Sea World? Sama saja, tahu!" balas Kangin.

PLETAK! (Suara apaan tuh?)

"Aigoo.. Minnie, kenapa memukul ku?" desis Kyuhyun.

"Dia yang meminta nunjuk surat demi ELF, katanya." Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Aish.. terserahlah. Akan ku jawab suratnya. Ehm.. pertama, kalau aku bertobat, siapa yang akan menjadi evil magnae di Suju? Yesung hyung? Itu amat sangat tidak pantas. Hei, kau sudah senang melihat Minnie hyung menjitak kepalaku -_- aish.. permintaanmu aneh-aneh saja." Tutup Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang dari **Iino Sayuri**. _'ANNYEONG KYUMIN! :D Sayuri imnida *ngenalin diri melulu *plak. ah, abaikan adegan gaje diatas :D aku punya beberapa pertanyaan buat KyuMin, duo angel-devil yang kelewat mesra, hohoho ^.^ 1. Minimi, Kyu itu pervert gak? :p kalo iya, kapan aja pervy-nya? Apa waktunya selalu pas kayak Hyuk-oppa? :D *peluk Hyuk oppa 2. Minimi, gimana caramu menghadapi ke-pervert-an Kyu? :D 3. Minimi benci games ga? :D kalo gak, ayo main Harvest Moon bareng! ^.^ 4. Kyu, kenapa kau itu sering banget dipasangin ama Siwon oppa? -,- Siwon kan cuma punya Kibum, jangan diembat, ne? 5. KYU, KENAPA SUARAMU INDAH SEKALI? 6. KYUUU! KAU ITU IBLIS TERTAMPAN YANG PERNAH KULIHAT! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENJADI BEGITU TAMPAN? Well, that's it :D KYUMIN is REAL! ^^ dan sampaikan salamku buat gege-ku yang seksi, Zhoumi :D khekhekhe ~~ Mi-geeeee ~~ wo feichang ai ni ~~ :*'_ "kata Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong Sayuri-ssi. Ah, aku tahu aku memang orang tertampan didunia :D ooh.. tentu saja aku selalu pervert disat yang tepat." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bohong!" seru Sungmin.

"Ish, Chagi. Diam dulu, ne?" desis Kyuhyun. "Aku juga tahu suaraku memang indah :D ah, iya, aku dan Siwon hyung itu hanya sebatas pekerjaan saja. Mana mau aku jadi bercouple dengannya. Bisa-bisa aku diceramahi setiap hari =.= makanya aku salut pada Kibum noona—"

"Hyung!" ralat Kibum.

"Iya, itu maksudnya. Aku salut pada Kibum hyung yang betah bercouple dengan calon pendeta seperti Siwon hyung. Ah, kalau kau mau duel gaem, bagaimana kalau denganku saja. Pasti seru :D" kata Kyuhyun.

"Dia mengajakku, Kyu. Bukan kamu." Protes Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya nyengir.

"Dari **Yurii**. _'Ah senengnya bisa ngirim surat ke kalian. The best couple in the world~ VIVA KYUMIN! Ada yang mau aku tanyain, jawab yaaa. 1. Kyuppa kok ikut WGM sih? Katanya setiaa. Mana buktinya? Minppa sama aku ajalah sini#nepok paha buat mangku minppa. 2. Minppa waktu abis sexy dance ala striptis sama Brian di starking ga diapa-apain sama kyuppa? #lirik youtube. 3. Kyuppa panggilan sayang dari minppa apa? Kalo dari kyuppa ke umin apa? 4. Gimana liat uke-mu punya abs? #noel noel kyuppa. 5. Emm, kyuhyun oppa mesum dari lahir ya? Bersyukurlah Tuhan menurunkan malaikat untuk kau,kyuppa. Cukup. Makasih udah dijawab. Yang akur ya, kyuppa jangan selingkuh, minppa makin imut ya. Pai pai~'_ Ah, Kyuhyun itu memang namja setia. Selingkuh Tiada Akhir :D" kata Siwon.

"Ugh! Jangan menghina dong. Aku memang setia, kok. Tapi bukan setia yang begituan." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku yang jawab." Kata Sungmin sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya (Author: emangnyamau panco, Oppa? | Min: nggak, tapi panas. Makanya ku gulung :D). "Tenang saja, setelah aku perform saat itu, Kyuhyun tidak berani melakukan apa-apa padaku. karena ia terlanjur nangis bombay di pojokan kamar :D kukira awalnya ia marah dan akan 'menghukum' ku. Tapi nyatanya ia malah nangis bombay :D"

"Panggilan sayangku untuk Minnie hyung adalah, BunnyMing." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Panggilan sayangku untuk Kyuhyun sangat simple. KyuJeme. Singkatan dari Kyuhyun Jelek dan Mesu, " lanjut Sungmin.

"Perasaanku saat melihat Minnie punya ABS, rasanya tuh, sakitt.. kayak disilet-silet." Ujar Kyuhyun mendramatisir.

"Makanya fitnes." Ejek Sungmin.

"Sudah-sudah. Lanjut ke surat selanjtnya saja, ne. Tinggal sedikit kok." Kata Siwon. "Berikutnya dari **Shin Young Rin**. _'buat kyumin couple. sungmin oppa, maukah kamu jadi oppaku sehari aja? soalnya aku kepengen banget punya oppa yang imut kayak oppa...dan tolong relakan hubunganku dengan kyuhyun oppa. kyuhyun oppa, kapan kamu pulang ke rumah? kasihan anak kita Cho Jino...oppa tega nelantarin aku sama anakmu? *nangis ke pelukan sungmin oppa* hehehe...intinya aku tetep sayang sama kamu kok oppa *kissu Kyuppa* bye bye...saranghae nae yeobo Kyuppa *lambai-lambai*' _"

"Kyu! Teganya kau mengkhianatiku! Ternyata.. ternyata kau sudah punya anak dengan yeojya ini. Tapi kau masih saja menjalin hubungan denganku. Kau jahat, Kyu." Sungmin berdiri dan mulai memakin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan menangkap sebelah tangan sayang, Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau salah paham. Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan siapapun selain denganmu." Rayu Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan semua pembelaanmu, Furgozo. Aku terlanjur sakit." Balas Sungmin mulai keluar jalur.

"Tapi dengarkan aku dulu, Cabellita."

"WAIT! Lo manggil gw apa? Cabellita? Lo kata gw anjing?" murka Sungmin. "Kyu, LO-GUE-CERAI!" seru Sungmin.

"CUT! Putusnya nanti aja kalau udah selesai baca suratnya. Sekarang bales dulu surat satu ini." Kata Donghae.

"Biar aku yang menjawab." Kata Sungmin. "Hei, kau Shin Young Rin, ku tegaskan padamu. Kyuhyun itu punyaku~~ jangan diambil dong kalau Kyu kau ambil, aku dengan siapa? Hweee... Umma.." Sungmin lari ke pelukan Jungsoo. (Author: Yah, tadi aja minta putus, sekarang mewek. KYUMIN BATAL CERAI!)

"Selanjutnya dari **gaeming0606**. _'AAAAPPPPPAAAA~UUUMMMAAAA~ ini anak mu yg pling kyeopta~ XD, lngsung aja.. Umma~ kenapa kalian jrang mmperlihatkan kmesraan klian d dpn publik? Knp hnya pd saat d kmar heee?*liatdrvideohaehyuk* umma malu ya? Dan appa~! Kamu ini gimna sih! Udah dpet umma yg pling bohai dn kyeopta sjgat raya msih lirik'' yg lain! Jgn mnyangkal, bnyak FF WonKyu, MinKyu, dan YeKyu~! Wowon itu jelek! Changmin HANYA MILIK SAYA! Dan Yesung cuma MILIK AUTHOR~! Appa! Kalau msih berani lirik yg lain slain umma, PSP mu, dn dirimu, AKU SEMBELEH!*ankdurhakapdappa* Sekian dari gaem XD, annyeong~'_ " kata Eunhyuk.

"AKU SETUJU!" teriak Sungmin. "Kyu, kenapa kau masih punya banyak couple lain selain denganku. Padahal aku bohai! Eh tunggu dulu, aku bohai? O.o Kyaaa...! aku nggak bohai, aku ini tampan. Umma..." pekik Sungmin.

"Berhubung Minnie hyung sedang terguncang (?) aku akan menjawab suratmu. Kenapa aku memiliki banyak couple, itu karena aku terlalu adorable. Sehingga banyak yang berebut menjadi coupleku. Tapi, kenapa kau malah memberi contoh couple yang aku sebagai uke? =.= aku kan seme sejati. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting kau mendukung KYUMIN :D" kata Kyuhyun.

"Surat terakhir.. :D" seru HaeHyuk.

"Yang ini dari . _'Author aku mau buang pertanyaan buat KyuMin nech.. KyuMin oppa~ Saranghae! Aku mau nanya buat kyuppa: 1. Oppa, kapan kita nikah? 2. Oppa, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan minppa. 3. Oppa, kalau kau tidak mau menikah dgnku, berikan Yesung atau Eunhyuk padaku~. Oh ya! Buat author. Mian.. Yesung is Mine. Udah itu aja. Annyeong~'_ waduh.. gawat, nih." kata Siwon.

"Hyukkie! Kau.. ku sudah punya anak dengan Kyuhyun?" pekik Donghae.

"Aniyo.. ini hanya salah paham.." bela Eunhyuk. Tapi donghae terlanjur kesal.

"Andwae! Yesung oppa/hyung hanya milik kami!" teriak Ryeowook dan Author. Yesung pingsan mendengar teriakan highpitch kedua orang yang ada di sampingnya.

Oke, mari kita lupakan sejenak pertengkaran tidak penting ini dan dengarkan jawaban dari Bang Epil.

"Annyeong, KyuEpil disini. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menikahi mu. Aku terlanjur menikah dengan Sungmin noona." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" ralat Sungmin nggak nyantai.

"Iya, itu maksudnya. Sungmin hyung, bukan Sungmin noona. Oh ya, aku juga tidak bisa memberikan Yesung hyung atau Eunhyuk hyung padamu. Bisa-bisa ada perang dunia ketiga. Dan lagi, sejak kapan aku dan Eunhyuk hyung memiliki anak? Raawr -_-" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, sekian dulu, deh! Ya! Hae, jangan angkat, angkat meja. Sabar dong!" kata Siwon yang sibuk memisahkan perang HaeHyuk.

Well, dapat diambil kesimpulan. Bahwa, pada aslinya, Super Junior adalah, sebuah perkumpulan pelawak yang dijadikan satu :D (Author ditimpuk Suju +ELF)

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<strong>

DOOOR! (ceritanya ngagetin readers. readers kaget nggak? | readers: nggak! | Mi: nggak seru lo -_-)

mian, disini nggak semua surat Mi masukin, karena hampir semua pertanyaannya sama dan surat yang masuk juga lebih dari kuota. sekali lagi mianhae.

**nyukkunyuk** :: hehehe.. ini udah di update kyuminnya :)

**Marcia Rena anaknya hanchul** :: namamu panjang bener chingu :D kalau pingin tau Mi lebih lanjut, bisa add fb mi di: .com/kangraemi atau follow twitter Mi raemi_kim. nanti mention atau inbox aja, biar Mi tau kalau kamu dari SP :)

oh ya, chap depan last chapter. khusus last chapter, readers boleh kirim ke member suju siapapun. terserah readers. boleh, kyuhyun, yesung, eunhyuk, siwon, kibum, terserah... :D

wanna review now? :)


End file.
